


One Last Time

by CeliPuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Castiel/Dean Winchester Smut, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Lawyer Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Club, Sex Worker Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff
Summary: After some convincing, Castiel agrees to try out a sex club. He’s nervous and looking for any excuse to back out, until he stumbles across a photo of a beautiful sub with captivating green eyes. Cas has to have him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 150
Kudos: 552
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	1. Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mishamigo999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishamigo999/gifts).

> This fic has been so fun to write! It started as a RP with Mishamigo999 who also thought of the prompt. 
> 
> Thanks to Winchesterlovr0508 for being my beautiful beta!

Castiel has been single for a while, which is fine with him. His friends and family, however, have always felt differently, they seem to be more interested in his love life than he is. Cas has always been a workaholic, it’s easy to lose yourself in cases as a lawyer. Telling himself it’s for the greater good.

His last relationship ended with his boyfriend, Nick of two years cheating on him with his lifelong best friend Balt so, it’s understandable why he hasn’t put himself out there. Even if it has been a year and a half.

“Cas, seriously you need to get laid. Go to this place,” Charlie Bradbury hands him a card. “I know someone who works there, it’s legit.” Charlie has to be the worst person to give him advice. The rambunctious tech savvy redhead goes through girlfriends faster than any man Cas has ever met._ “No one’s going to tie me down.” _She always said.

Cas takes the card._ “Tricksters playground?! _What kind of place is this Charlie?” Cas can’t hide the look of horror on his face.

Charlie laughs harder than she should have before snatching the card from his hands and sliding it into his suit pocket. “It’s just sex Cas. When was the last time you got some?”

Rolling his eyes, Cas tries to leave her office but she rushes over to block the door. “You don’t have to answer because I know the answer, seven months. You told me this weekend when you drunk dialed me.”

Cas’ eyes widen. “I called you?!”

“Yup. And we talked about Balt again and how you miss his friendship.” She pauses, “Okay, I won't make fun of you there, I’m happy you seem more hurt about the friendship you lost then the dick ex boyfriend. Nick doesn’t deserve your thoughts but you also told me about the fling you had in the Starbucks bathroom seven months ago and how horny you are.”

Blocking his face with his hands, Cas has to laugh at himself. “Well, that is thoroughly embarrassing.” He takes a seat and she returns to her side of the desk. Cas shudders at the memory. “Ugh, I told you about Starbucks? I thought I would take that to my grave.”

Charlie shrugs. “Truth is out pal. One, eww, you told me he was a hipster. Two, did you get tested? And three, seven months is still a long time. You need some ass homie.”

Cas sighs, “And this,” he motions to his jacket pocket, “den of iniquity is better than my Starbucks hipster how?”

“Well for one, they are tested like weekly and you know they are all hot. My friend works there and he’s gorgeous and I don’t even spot for your team. Don’t even ask, I’m _not_ telling you his name.”

Cas rolls his eyes, “I won't even ask, I don’t think we have the same type Charlie.”

For the next week, Charlie hounds him to try the place out. Cas soon realizes she isn’t going to drop it, and when she admits that she personally tried the place out, it makes him feel better. She mentions there are multiple floors, one was a regular strip club, another was the escort floor and there were two others for doms and subs.

Cas has always wanted to try a sub. Charlie was the only person to know this and she conveniently brought it up in the lunch room at work, which finally got Cas to agree if she would shut up. The thought made him nervous, he wanted a sub for the simple fact that he was a very dominant man. Cas didn’t want to hurt or humiliate his partner, he just enjoyed being in control. It was also why him and Nick would have never worked in the long run, their personalities clashed often.

Cas decides to go on a weekday, in hopes to not run into anyone he knew in the working world. Being the boss had it perks, he was able to come and go as he pleased or even work from home. _Wednesday will do._

**********

From the outside, Tricksters Playground looks like an ordinary building. Much different than other strip joints Cas has visited in the past. Aside from the visible security, it could have been the building Cas’ office rented space from. Thankfully it wasn’t.

When he enters, the inside is completely different from the outside. Where the outside is black with sleek windows, the inside is bright and colorful. It has the feel of a nightclub but everything about it screams sex. Girls in lingerie offer tiny bottles of water and gum. Cas almost runs out then and there but is stopped by a shorter man with long brown hair and golden eyes. “Woah there hot stuff, first time?” Cas nods. “Well, don’t stress, I’ve got you. Name’s Gabriel, follow me.”

Gabriel leads Castiel past the sparkling glitter covered floors and down some velvet steps, pushing past a heavy black curtain. "So we have binders of pictures for each, you're welcome to take your time choosing. It's one, three or five hours. Half down and half upon completion. No permanent marks but anything else goes. Need something or a toy you don't have and ring the bell. Any of that unclear?" Gabriel dumps a collection of binders both males and females on the counter in front of him. “Left pile is our doms, right pile is our subs.”

Castiel picks up the nearest binder to the right, casually flipping the pages. Completely uninterested in any of the females. By the third binder, he’s wary he’ll find what he’s looking for. Maybe he’s being too picky but he’s never been afraid to go after _exactly _what he wants.

The last photo stops him in his tracks. Running a finger down the strangers photo, stopping at his perfect lips, he stares into the most beautiful green eyes he’s ever seen. When Castiel speaks, it’s almost a growl, “Him.”

"Yeah, he's popular. Name is Dean, he's in the last room on the left. Half down." Gabriel holds out his hand, "How many hours? I'll page him the info.”

Castiel opts for the one hour session. He can’t imagine someone so _pretty_ being able to keep him interested much longer than that. There will definitely be something wrong with_ Mr. Green Eyes,_ there always is.


	2. Blue Eyes

Dean may hate his job but _damn_ is he good at it. He’s always been pretty submissive so that wasn’t the hard part. The hard part was having to completely forget who you are for someone you didn’t give two shits about. Yeah, not all the clients were bad, some were regular dudes just not getting laid in the real world. They wanted to feel special for the night and Dean could do that _for a few hours_. Some clients though, some were borderline crazy. He had his hard lines, no water sports or scat play, nothing that restricted his breathing or would leave permanent marks. It wasn’t much but he had to draw the line somewhere.

One thing he hated was the nicknames, some were so full of shit, _yes, your highness_, how can someone not roll their eyes at that. He wished he could tell clients, _dumber the nickname, the bigger the tip._ If only. Again, whatever, it is what it is and the money was great. With Sam’s college tuition due, Dean had to work extra this season. The colder seasons of fall and winter never had a shortage of clients, everyone wanted to feel some sort of connection this time of year.

Dean didn’t take on too many clients a day, _three or four tops_ and only did walk ins on Mondays and Wednesdays. Today was Wednesday.

“See ya Sammy.” Patting his younger brother’s back before heading towards the door.

“What time are you off tonight? I was thinking we could watch a movie or something, I need a break from all the studying.” Sam asked hopeful, he really did spend all day with his nose in a book.

“Sure. I should be home around eight. But we’re getting pizza. No rabbit food Sammy!” Dean laughed when Sam rolled his eyes and made his exit.

Driving to work in his 1967 Chevy Impala was the best part of his day. The smooth, cool black leather interior that matched the shiny obsidian paint job made him feel alive. No matter how tight money was, he’d always have his baby. He parked in the employee secret parking lot and walked into work.

“Hey Handsome!” Jo greated him, slipping an arm through his. “Walk in day huh? Hope we don’t get any creeps today. You know I brought Meg and her client some water yesterday and he grabbed me begging me to stay.” She shuttered, “It was gross. How’s Sam?”

They talked for a while about Sam and his studies and Jo discussed her mom, both of whom had no idea where they actually worked. Sam thought Dean worked in a shop and Jo’s mom thought she worked in a nightclub. Jo technically did, she didn’t have sex for her money, she was just the eye candy. She convinced clients to try out different floors and brought refreshments to rooms. Her and Dean were pretty close, she’s seen him naked and tied up and still never judged him so he considered that a good friend.

Both of their shifts were starting so they said goodbye and went to get changed. Dean went with a white tank top, pink lace panties and some black leather shorts. His room was a good size with a black leather couch and an awesome queen size bed with crimson silk sheets, the mattress was much better than the couch he slept on at home. The dresser had every toy imaginable in it, plus, vibrators, ropes, cuffs, dildos, you name it, it was there. Dean prepped his favorite plug before sliding it in, flinching at the stretch but relishing the burn.

His light came on, signaling he had five minutes. He cleared his mind of anything _Dean_ and went into his submissive mindset, deep breaths in and out. His last _Dean_ thought was, _I hope I start the day with someone attractive._ He couldn’t help but wonder, _was it a man or woman? Were they attractive or ugly?_ He always wished he got a little more info before meeting the client, just anything to get him in the right zone, to know exactly how much he’d have to fake it. It wasn’t much to ask. _Stupid light. _

Dean watched as the light began to blink, alerting him to get ready for a one hour client snd he dropped to his knees, wrists crossed behind his back and head dipped, _waiting. _No matter how many times he did this, he could never shake the initial anxiety of meeting a new client. _Would they want to hurt him, degrade him or did they simply just want to fuck? What kind dom walk would he get today? _

Gabriel let the client in and showed him where the buzzer was before shutting the door behind him. Dean's muscles flexed and unflexed as he breathed, waiting for direction. He could smell it was a man wearing an intoxicating cologne, the side of his mouth turning up slightly, _hope he looks as good as he smells._

Castiel stood silently, admiring the man before him. It made Dean nervous, which was slightly comforting for Cas, seeing as he was probably more nervous than Dean. It felt as though he was stalking his prey, he circled him, taking in every inch of the man's beauty before speaking, “Hello, my name is Castiel, you can look at me Dean.”

Slowly, Dean raised his head to look at him, tongue darting out to wet his lips as freckles stood out on flushed cheeks. He remained quiet until told to talk, but sat upright. His eyes working their way up the man’s body, he was well dressed, shiny black dress shoes, black slacks with a white long sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and top button undone. As Dean looked at Cas’ face for the first time he froze, gazing into the most angelic blue he’s ever seen.

Jade green eyes focused on cerulean blue and Dean realized all at once just how smoking hot this client was. His messy onyx hair looked like he already went a round or two in the sack, Dean felt the desire to rub the man’s scrubby five o’clock shadow and those blue eyes were… _mesmerizing. _

_Holy shit. _


	3. First Time

Castiel exhaled the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The man was stunning, photos didn’t do him justice. His green eyes were captivating, making it almost impossible to look away. Forcing himself to look elsewhere, he dropped his eyes to that pretty mouth. When the man’s tongue slid across those sinful lips, Castiel felt a twitch in his pants._ This was going to be fun._

“I’m sure you hear a lot of bullshit names here, but that is my name and I’d prefer you to call me it. Don’t call me_ sir_ or_ daddy_ or anything weird. Okay?” 

Dean was surprised, he'd never met anyone who wanted to be called by their government given name. He gave a nod, eyes tracking his client as he moved about the room.

Smiling at the shock on Dean’s face, Castiel approached him. Running a finger down his cheek just as he did to the photo. 

Castiel cupped Dean’s chin, forcing eye contact while rubbing Dean’s chin gently. “I can see that isn’t common? You can speak freely, Dean.”

Dean is a little thrown off by the man’s gentle yet intense stare, "No. It's not common. Normally_ sir_ or _master_ is always required, Castiel."

Cas can’t help but chuckle, “Master... the titles seem so trivial, don’t you agree? Shouldn’t a person prefer to hear their own name as they fuck?” Dean focused on how deep Castiel’s voice was for the first time. _This dude was fucking hot_. It had been a while since Dean was actually excited about a client. 

Dean shivered, white teeth biting his bottom lip. "I can see where you're coming from." He shifted a little as his feet began to fall asleep.

Noticing Dean’s shift, he pushed away a smile. “Are you uncomfortable down there, Dean?” Castiel makes his way to the leather couch and sits. His gaze never wavers. “You can join me over here if it’s more comfortable.” 

"Yes, Castiel." Dean stood and slowly pulled off his tank top, muscles shivering in anticipation as he slid down his shorts, revealing lacy pink panties. Despite putting them there himself, Dean flushed, beginning to tug them down too.

“Wait. Keep those on.” It was Castiel’s turn to lick his lips. Relishing in the fact he wasn’t the only one sporting a semi.

Dean nodded, swallowing hard and sliding to his knees, crawling over to Castiel and beginning to undo his zipper, able to feel his erection through his black slacks.

A small hum escapes Castiel’s throat, “You’re a good listener, aren't you?”

Dean just looked up at him, licking his lips in preparation. "Yes, Castiel." He drew Castiel through his pants and bent to lap at his leaking tip.

Castiel reached forward, running a hand through Dean’s sandy brown locks. “Mmm good. Since you’re such a good listener, I'm going to tell you what I want now so I don’t have to later, do you think you can remember, beautiful?”

Cas didn’t come to this establishment to pass out compliments. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel drawn to this man. Castiel could feel how responsive Dean was to his touch, the chemistry was undeniable. Internally regretting the fact that he chose an hour and not more, he already decided he would be seeing Dean again... _one last time._

Dean pulled off Castiels cock with a string of precome dangling from plush lips, lapping it up. "Yes, Castiel, I can remember." He looked into blue eyes and sat back again, patiently awaiting instructions.

The sight of Dean licking precome off his lips sent a shiver down Castiel’s spine. 

“I want you to suck me, hard and messy and when I'm close, I want you to stop and slip those panties to the side as you climb on top and ride me to completion, have you prepped or would you like some assistance?” Cas tried to sound as confident as possible.

"Yes Castiel, I'm prepped." Dean reached behind him to pull out a lube slick plug from his ass and put it to the side. "Would you like your pants on or off?" Dean motioned to his open pants zipper.

“On.” Castiel stared into those green eyes, allowing himself to get lost for only a moment. He leaned forward, reaching slowly to wipe a small drop of precome off Dean’s chin.

Dean immediately bent his head and began to suck Castiel's cock, slurping and messy with saliva, dipping to the back of his throat, providing deep suction on the way up, spit running down his cheeks and chin.

Watching Dean on his knees had Castiel’s head reeling. Feeling the saliva drip onto balls, seeing it drip down Dean’s chin made his head drop back on the couch with a moan. If he kept watching he wouldn’t last long and he wanted no, _needed _Dean to ride him.

Dean felt Castiel's balls tighten up under his fingers and swallowed around Castiel's length one more time before climbing onto his lap, lips swollen from the blow job, lining Castiel's spit slick cock up with his prepped hole and sinking down, letting out a whimper. He liked a well endowed man and Castiel did _not _disappoint. He gripped Castiel's shoulders for leverage and to keep from touching himself as he started to ride him with expert rolls and lifts of his hips, panting.

As Dean sunk down, Castiel let out a loud moan. Everything about this man was delicious! He couldn’t get enough, his mouth was just as perfect as he imagined, especially with his lips around Castiel’s cock. His perfect tight ass was welcoming and fuck did Dean know how to ride. Castiel definitely wouldn’t last as long as he wanted. Running his hands up Dean’s thighs, squeezing his hips in a bruising grip, Castiel couldn’t help himself. He needed to see _more_. He slid his hands down between the fabric craving more skin but the panties wouldn’t give. With a grunt, he ripped them off of Dean, freeing his throbbing member. Castiel’s mouth watered as it bounced with Dean. Reluctantly he slid his hand over and began rubbing the prettiest cock he’s ever seen.

Dean gave a small yelp when his panties were ripped away, but immediately moaned when Cas took him in hand, his hips stuttering and hole clenching around his client. He whimpered at the tight grip on his thighs but there was no rules about bruises or impermanent marks so Dean would wear those reminders for days. He caught his breath and began to use all his experience riding Castiel again, sliding and lifting and squeezing in all the right spots.

After only a few moments, Castiel could feel the warmth pool in his stomach. He didn’t want this to end but Dean was unsurpassable. 

Castiel would remember Dean riding him for the rest of his life, it was time he made Dean remember him. Cas grabbed Dean’s hips, flipping him over on the couch to take complete control, fucking him relentlessly.

Dean gasped at the sudden movement and then moaned, suddenly being stretched open viciously by Castiel's thick cock, which was quite a deal larger than the plug. He jolted as one of Castiel's hard thrusts in hit his prostate, an embarrassingly loud whimper escaping his lips.

Castiel smiled, realizing he found his prize. Positioning himself to pound that exact spot, over and over until Dean was screaming his name, spilling onto himself.

Dean slumped, finger shaped bruises marking his thighs and saliva smearing his face, looking completely debauched. The sight of Dean spent in an orgasmic daze sent Castiel over, his orgasm rippled through him like never before, filling up Dean inside.

He stayed there for a minute before sliding out and taking a seat on the couch to catch his breath. 

For a brief moment, Castiel wondered what the standard was here. They didn’t discuss protection and he sure didn’t go around having unprotected sex with strangers on a normal day. 

The sight of Dean interrupted his thoughts, he was breathing hard and leaking come, hole open and loose. “Would you like a photo? I normally don’t offer but… it’s up to you.” Dean’s eyes were shut and his body trembled slightly. 

Castiel ran a hand down Dean’s ass, slapping it softly. “Open your eyes beautiful.”

Dean's eyes opened obediently and green eyes turned to look at Cas, slowly catching his breath. "We still have seven minutes left. Is there anything else I can do for you, Castiel?" Dean asked softly.

Dean’s comment snapped Cas out of his fantasy, _seven minutes_, this beautiful, perfect stranger had sex with him because he paid him to. Nothing more. 

Staring silently, Castiel didn’t know what he wanted. But he wanted... _something_. He settled on something more simple, “Are you available next week?” He asked before he could back out.

Dean smiled slightly, "Gabriel handles my calendar. One, three, or five hour?" Dean slowly sat up, Castiel briefly noticed the warm milky liquid still pouring from Dean’s hole. 

Realizing he couldn’t stop staring at Dean, he tightly closed his eyes before opening them, standing up abruptly. “Uh, okay.” He began to fix his clothes and make his exit. Not realizing Dean had asked him a question.

Dean also began to pick up his clothes, tossing the ripped panties and grabbing a different pair from a drawer. He needed to shower before his next client. "It was nice to meet you, Castiel.”

Castiel didn’t reply. His time wasn’t quite up but he needed to get out of there before he tried to take Dean again. He didn’t want to take his eyes _or _his hands off him. Cas made his way to pay, contemplating if he should come back or not. This felt like one of those _deals with the devil_ situations and every instinct inside said to run. 

Who was he kidding.


	4. Aftermath

Gabriel was flipping through appointment books and smiled up at him when he came out. "Nice sex hair. Good time?" He moved to the cash register.

“I’m sorry, what?” Lost in his own thoughts, Cas didn’t realize Gabriel was speaking to him.

"I asked if you had a good time, but with a response like that I know the answer.” Gabriel just chuckled, taking the cash held out. "Would you like to leave a tip?”

“Oh, um. Yes.” Dean was worth more, definitely more. He handed Gabriel a crisp hundred dollar bill, “And this goes straight to him?”

"Straight to him, no percentage taken or split. " Gabe looked impressed at the large tip. "Would you like to rebook?"

Castiel sighed, he hadn’t made up his mind on that just yet. Without thinking, he nodded.

"One, three, or five hour?" Gabriel asked, a knowing look on his face as he watched Castiel.

Castiel furrowed his brows, again he didn’t know what the fuck he wanted. “What do people do for five hours?” His head tilting in confusion. “I...” pausing again, attempting to flatten his hair. “Five.”

Gabriel's smile was bright while flipping through the book. "Some want to have sex the whole time. Some want Dean wear himself out while they watch. Others nap with him. Whatever floats your boat. " he checked the book, “He can do next Friday afternoon, Saturday morning or Sunday morning.”

Castiel took a second to think about when he would have _five hours_ free, “Sunday.” It just isn’t feasible on a weekday but the thought of not seeing Dean until _next_ Sunday makes him frown. “People really nap with him?”

"Alright. Sunday morning at 10-3." Gabriel scribbled down, and glanced up at Castiel's question. "Well, yes. A lot of them want the _boyfriend_ experience. Sex, cuddling, sleep. We have a bed in there anyway.”

“We didn’t exactly make it to the bed. I uh, didn’t even notice it.” Cas blushes slightly.

Gabriel looked amused but didn't tease further. "Yes, well there's a queen bed in every room. We can switch it to a king if you _really_ roll in the sheets.”

“I don’t think I would notice either way. Thank you Gabriel.” He turns to walk away before he remembered, “Oh um,” he scratched his head nervously. “I ripped his panties. Should I pay for those? Or... um, replace them?”

"Don't worry, happens all the time. We cover it. But he might be pleased if you _did_ think to replace them, if you know what I mean. " Gabriel smirked, "See you next Sunday, Castiel.

Castiel nods before making his exit. Stepping outside, the cold air smacks him in the face awakening him from dream like state.

**********

When Gabriel came in at the end of Dean’s session with Castiel and handed him his hundred dollar tip, Dean was torn. On one hand, this meant he and Sammy would be eating good this week, on the other it reminded Dean that his time with Castiel was just him fulfilling a fantasy. He couldn’t quite explain it but one hour with the tall handsome man didn’t feel like work. Dean had actually enjoyed his time with Castiel and probably had the best sex of his life. Before Gabriel left the room, Dean found himself asking, “Did he make another appointment?”

Gabe smiled a mischievous grin, “Oh yeah Deano, pretty sure you rocked Ol’ blue eyes world. He’ll be back next Sunday and he booked you for five hours this time.” Dean’s boss chuckled to himself and wiggled his eyebrows as he left the room for Dean to prepare for his next client. As the door shut, Dean suspected the rest of his shift wasn’t going to be as fun as this morning was.

After he showered, reluctant to wash away the traces of Castiel, Dean felt himself harden at the thought of seeing the handsome dom again. _Just gotta hold out till next Sunday. I can do that. _He glanced down at his now fully erect cock._ I think_. Stepping out of the shower he took a deep breath._ Focus Winchester, you met him once. And he paid. Don’t get all sappy. But shit, that was hot! _

Dean walked over to his dresser and looked over his options, deciding he would save the pink panties for when Castiel returned. He settled on tight black latex boy shorts and began covering the finger shaped bruises on his thighs. They were still slightly tender but Dean didn’t mind, it reminded him of the mind-blowing orgasm Castiel had given him and he felt a slight smile creep across his face. These bruises were _different_, they came from passion and pleasure. Not from some dom that got off on hurting Dean.

Once he had finished with his routine, Dean went to the center of the room and lowered himself on his knees, placing his hands behind his back. Before the light above the door came on signaling another client, Dean thought about Castiel’s large hands exploring his body once more. He took a deep breath pushing the thoughts from his mind as the door opened and his next client for the day stepped inside.

**********

The days following his little _adventure_, Castiel struggled. His mind wandered constantly, he became clumsy and flustered. The worst part, people close to him noticed. Charlie and Kevin both pulled him aside, asking what was going on. Cas was able to play it off, blaming lack of sleep.

When he left Gabriel’s establishment, he wasn’t sure if he would actually return but with each passing day it became more clear, he _needed_ to see Dean again.

Those green eyes haunted him. Whether he was asleep or wide awake, he saw them constantly. Sunday would be the last time,_ just one more time and he would be able to move on with his life_ or so he told himself.

What bothered Castiel the most, was picturing Dean with other clients. He couldn’t understand why, that was his job. Dean was probably sucking some dude off right now and Castiel had no right to think otherwise.

Normally, seeing a pretty boy on his knees would turn him on, no matter who’s cock he was sucking. But Castiel wanted Dean’s mouth around_ his_, and_ only his_. Mentally shaking the thoughts away, Cas had no right to get possesive, Dean wasn’t his.

For the first time, Castiel wondered how Dean got to where he is.

**********

Dean never spoke about his past or personal life to anyone, _especially_ not his clients. He’s honestly never cared to hear their story either... before Cas. He couldn’t help but wonder, _Why would someone like him be paying for sex at all?_ The dude was hot, obviously, but it wasn’t just that, he had a warmth to him, a warmth in those breathtaking eyes. Dean felt drawn to him and... safe, which sounds like a damn chick flick but still, he didn’t know how else to describe it.

Dean didn’t tell anyone about Cas, though he thought about him constantly. Sometimes he could convince himself, Cas actually came to him in a dream, _no way those angel eyes were real._ With each day, those finger mark bruises faded, along with the memories of Cas’ bruising grip on his hips.

Climaxing was almost impossible with his clients, It was hard enough before Cas but after, no one else would do. Dean had to close his eyes and imagine he was with Cas to even get close. Each day felt longer than the last. At one point throughout the week, Dean let Cas’ name escape his lips while with a client. Luckily the client didn’t hear but the fact that he couldn’t shake Castiel from his mind began pissing Dean off.

***********

Both men became more nervous with each passing day. On Friday, Castiel had to work from home. Dean actually called out of work for the first time in years on Saturday just to save his stamina for Cas. When they woke up Sunday morning, neither of them had an appetite as they counted the minutes, yearning for 10:00 AM.


	5. Sunday

Castiel’s never been so excited for a second date... _date? As if this was a date_. Rolling his eyes at himself, Dean would obviously never _date_ someone who paid for sex.

Cas had never spent money on sex before Dean, but that wasn’t a fact he could dwell on, especially today. He would be spending a _lot_ of money today for five hours of those mesmerizing green eyes and Dean’s tight ass around his cock, doubts slipped away as he pictured that beautiful face. _Worth it._

Once parked, he sat in his car for awhile, what _did_ he expect out of today? Did he want the _boyfriend treatment_ as Gabriel put it or was this just about sex? Checking the time, Cas laid his head back and sighed, _now or never._

Taking a deep breath, he exited the car, making his way towards the entrance.

**********

On a normal day, Dean would stroll into work at the last possible minute, but not today. Today he was up before Sunrise and after killing time all morning, even watching some documentary about murder with Sam, he _still_ pulled into work an hour early.

“Well good morning sugar cakes!” Gabriel greeted Dean with a raise of his eyebrow, clearly suspicious. “What brings you in early on a Sunday Deano? Doesn’t have anything to do with a certain blue eyed _newbie_ does it?” Gabriel blocked Dean’s path down the hallway, waiting for an answer.

“What? Is he today? Must have forgot about that.” Dean lied but he felt his ears get warm and tried ducking away before Gabriel saw him blushing.

“_Is he today?_” Gabe repeated, “Funny you suddenly know exactly _who_ I’m talking about huh? Just remember, I don’t care how hot the client is, do_ not_ get attached. He walks out all dreamy eyed again throwing hundred dollar bills around I may just make him find a new sub. Capiche?”

Dean held up his hands, “I didn’t tell the guy to tip me half his wallet. Not my fault I’m good at my job. He _will_ walk out dreamy eyed you know why? Because _I_ know what the fuck _I’m_ doing. And trust me,_ no _other sub will do.” Dean walked around Gabriel, not allowing him another opportunity to speak.

When Dean entered his normal room he glanced at the clock, 9:20am. _Shit why the fuck did I come in here so early?! _Dean rolled his eyes at himself before jumping in the shower, _at least I can shower under some decent water pressure before he get- I mean my shift starts. _

**********

Gabriel smiled from behind the desk, taking the half payment down, before leading Castiel towards the last room on the left, "We offer a free meal for 5 hour clients, in case you get hungry for something _other_ than Dean. Just press the buzzer and we’ll take your order. There’s a menu on the nightstand, but no booze." Gabriel let him in where Dean was kneeling, head down, a soft smile on his lips.

Castiel licked his lips, staring at the man who haunted him every day._ Is that a smile on those beautiful lips? _Yes it was. The thought made Castiel wonder, _how many clients made Dean smile._

Castiel walked over to the side table, taking out his wallet and keys, seeing as he would be here a while, and slowly made his way towards Dean.

Dean kept his head dipped obediently, posture straight and perfect for a sub. Breathing slowly, waiting for Cas to get comfortable.

“Hello, Dean. I thought of you every day. Picturing you_ just. like. this._” Castiel said the last three words very slowly. Inhaling a deep breath, gaining more confidence with each passing moment. “You may speak freely.”

Once again, he circled Dean, taking in every inch.

For the first time since Castiel entered the room, Dean lifted his head, his jade eyes met Castiel’s blues. “I’m glad ya did Cas.” He smiled seductively and Cas felt a pull in his crotch when he heard the sub give him a nickname. “So, five hours huh? Well, not that I didn’t enjoy last time but now I’ll be able to show you what I can really do.” Dean gave a cocky grin before lowering his head and looking at the ground again. He was never this upfront and himself with other clients, yet something told Dean that Cas would enjoy it.

Castiel couldn’t help but laugh out loud at Dean’s cockiness. _Cas..._ “If you’ve thought up a nickname for me, does that mean you’ve thought about our encounter as well Dean?”

Dean swallowed, smiling nervously at the ground, he knew company policy meant he couldn’t get involved with clients outside of work but the way Cas was seductively looking at him, Dean couldn’t help but remember the dreams he had of _this particular client_, taking him from behind with his hands bound.

Smiling as he noticed the blush on Dean’s cheeks, Cas decided he would take Dean up on his offer this time, “I would like a picture this time, Dean. One of you like this, if you don’t mind.”

Goosebumps rose on Dean’s arms, his blush deepended at the thought of Cas having a photo of him. This definitely wasn’t the first client to go home with a souvenir but it felt different with Cas, more personal. "Would you like me in _just_ my panties, Cas?"

That reminded Castiel of the gift he brought Dean. Removing his jacket, he pulled out a small bag with four pairs of panties, setting it on Dean’s dresser. “I bought you replacements. I know I got a little... aggressive last week ripping your panties so I brought you four more.” He paused before adding, “No promises I won't rip another pair.”

“Thanks Cas. You know Gabe replaces stuff like that right?”

Cas blushed, “Yeah, well I just saw them at the department store and figured they’d look good on you.”

“Oh?” Dean let a playful smile cross his face, “Well then... want me to model them for ya?” He asked, slightly wiggling as he stayed seated on his knees.

Castiel could see the top of the pink panties Dean was wearing now and his mind went back to the moment he ripped an identical pair off of him. “Not yet. We’ll see about later.” Cas snapped a quick photo. “You can stand Dean, you can move and speak freely with me.”

Dean was slightly confused by that request, most doms want full control, that is what they pay for. What exactly _did_ Castiel want from him?

Unsure of himself he crawled over to Cas and began undoing his pants, freeing his already throbbing cock. Dean licked his lips excitedly, sliding Cas into his mouth, remembering he liked his blowjobs messy. Cas tilted his head back, savoring every lick and suck.

Castiel grabbed his wrist with one hand, and his hair with the other, tilting his head back to gaze into those green eyes. Licking his lips slowly.

Dean looked at him with wide, innocent eyes, frozen as Cas held him there.

Suddenly, Castiel wanted Dean eye level, he _needed_ to really see him, touch him and kiss him, “Stand up, Dean.”

Dean stood immediately, looking confident despite the fact he was only wearing frilly panties. He looked Castiel in the eye, biting his lip. Castiel was surprised to notice Dean was of similar height, so used to picturing him on his knees.

Dropping his left hand to Dean’s hip, placing his right under Dean’s Chin, Cas leaned in for a taste.

Dean opened right up for him, kissing him softly for a moment and then opening his mouth for Castiel's probing tongue as he swept it inside Dean's mouth, Dean giving a reverberating moan.

Dean’s moan had Castiel reeling. Deepening the kiss with a fiery passion. Cas reached both hands around Dean’s ass gripping tightly, closing any distance between them.

Dean wound his hands around Castiel's back and gripped his shirt, a leg winding around him, giving a slow rolling of their cocks together. Dean was already hard, which he wasn't used to, but wouldn't complain about either.

Feeling Dean’s erection against his made Cas groan, pulling away from the kiss to look at Dean’s lust blown emerald eyes.

Dean licked his lips, chasing the taste of Castiel. Dean had a hungry look in his eyes, just as hungry as Cas felt.

Castiel released him, pushing back slightly. Taking a moment to catch his breath and decide his next course of action.

The look of shock on Dean’s face caused Castiel’s cock to twitch. Dean didn’t want the contact to end, just as Castiel didn’t. Cas nearly ripped off his own shirt, crashing back into Dean with a force.

His hands feeling their way back to that perfect toned ass. Lifting Dean up by his thighs to carry him over to the bed.


	6. Connection

After an hour and a half of mindblowing sex and countless orgasms, the men were beat. They stood in the shower, holding each other as the hot water rolled down their bodies. Dean felt lighter with Castiel’s arms around him, he couldn’t explain it. He’d never stared into a client’s eyes before, not really anyway. But he kept finding himself lost in those blue oceans.

Cas was different than any other client before. He was dominant and knew exactly what he wanted. But he was kind, Dean could tell he constantly put others before him. It didn’t feel like work with Cas. They had a connection neither of them could put into words. The only problem was, Cas had _questions_. Questions Dean wasn’t comfortable answering just yet. The main question being, how did Dean get _here? _

Dean washed Cas’ body as he always did with clients, he wasn’t used to the client wanting to wash him also, though. Cas was careful, making sure to wash everything gently. Dean sighed softly, "Castiel, you don't have to." He didn't move to stop him and he didn't move away.

“_I_ never do anything _I_ don’t want, Dean.” Continuing to wash him, Cas dropped down before him to scrub his legs. 

Dean stared down at him in confusion, brow wrinkled. _What was this guy playing at, exactly? _

Not looking up, Castiel could almost hear Dean’s thoughts. “I know what you’re thinking. Why do I care?” He stood up, blue eyes locked on green.

Dean didn't respond, which was answer enough in itself, he supposed.

“I care because that’s who I am. I can’t help it. I won't pressure you to tell me anything. But that doesn’t mean I won't ask. Tell me a lie, or say nothing at all. It’s your choice.”

As Cas scrubbed Dean’s upper body he watched the cover up wash away. Revealing bruises all over. Cas stopped for a moment in shock, _should I ask about them?_ He was sure Dean wouldn’t want to talk about it but _why were there so damn many?_ Cas noticed the small faded finger mark bruises he left last week and felt ashamed. He was no better.

When they got and out they dried off, Cas climbed into bed while Dean put on some relaxing music.

Castiel’s eyes were shut but he could feel Dean watching him. “Tell me something about yourself Dean? I don’t care if it is a lie, though I will be able to tell if it is.” His eyes never opening. He doesn’t know why, but he needs to know more. Even if it is a _fantasy_. Dean climbed into bed next to Cas, laying on his side to face him.

"I love burgers. It takes a lot of working out to work off the amount of burgers I eat." Dean's fingers trailed along Castiel’s belly.

Castiel smiled. “So, we’re going with the truth?” Finally looking at Dean he noticed the blush forming on his cheeks. Making his beautiful freckles stand out more.

"Would you rather me tell you my usual clients are politicians and princes?" Dean smiled, nose crinkling.

Castiel’s smile wavered slightly. “No.” Cas licked his lips before continuing, “How old are you, Dean?”

Dean hesitated, obviously deciding whether or not to tell the truth. Finally he went with the truth. "I'm 23… h-how old are you?” 

Castiel pondered that, for a moment. He noticed Dean’s hesitation, meaning he didn’t want to get too personal. Pushing aside his desires to understand the man next to him, he went a different route, “I’m 29. Are you ever a top here, beautiful?”

"Occasionally. I do what the client wants. The client comes here for a sub, I'm in that binder. You can rent a dom too, in different rooms. So while occasionally a clients asks for assplay, the vast majority would rather have a hole or mouth to fuck.”

“And you have the prettiest mouth and hole here. So, Dean, fuck the client. What do _you_ enjoy?” Tilting his head at Dean’s surprised look.

"I enjoy what the client enjoys." Dean picked at the bedspread, quiet.

Castiel sighed and turned away from Dean, unpleased. _A lie_. A lie, bringing him back to reality.

Dean noticed his answer made Castiel unhappy. _Why does it fucking matter?_ Dean sighed. “I like what _you_ did today… and the last time. I like when my partner is dominant but caring. Someone that doesn’t want to hurt me.”

Cas frowned, “People like to hurt you?” The visual made Cas tense. Castiel’s intense gaze suddenly made Dean uncomfortable.

“Um. Yeah sometimes. It isn’t a big deal, let's talk about something else or whatever you want to do.” Dean shifted uncomfortably. 

Cas looked away. “Are you hungry or thirsty?” 

“Me? No. I mean, I should be asking you that.” _Shit. This is not going well_. Dean made a mental note to slap himself later.

“I would like some water but order the best food here, we can share.” Dean got up hesitantly, ordering them some steaks and extra waters for the room. He climbed back in bed with Castiel, feeling almost domestic. 

“Most people don’t share their food you know.” Dean was feeling more and more comfortable around Cas, more _himself_.

“I know you’re wondering, and no. I haven’t done this before.” Cas smiled sheepishly.

"I wasn't wondering that, actually. I was wondering _why _you're here. Certainly a well off, attractive man can find sex he doesnt need to pay for." Dean bit his tongue. “That came out different than I meant it to.” _No way this guy would come back. Good job Winchester._

“I wanted to try something new, I wasn’t disappointed.” He spoke nonchalantly. Castiel wasn’t ashamed to admit his needs weren’t being met outside of this. “It’s been a couple years since I last dated. Aside from a few blowjobs in bar bathrooms, It’s been a while since I’ve had a connection with anyone. I don’t enjoy going to random homes, and I sure don’t invite strangers to my home. A friend of mine recommended this place, and then I met _you_. I had no intentions on returning... before....” his voice trailed off. 

Dean rested his head on his chest, arm draping across Castiel’s stomach. "Why before me?" He asked. "I mean, I have several frequent fliers, but I didn't expect you to come back. Though, I did want you to, since we’re being honest here." He added very quietly.

Castiel wasn’t sure how to respond, why_ did_ he come back? “I.. don’t know.” Why make up an answer when he clearly had no idea.

Jo walked in a few moments later with their food. She winked at Dean and mouthed “He’s hot!” before Dean shooed her out of the room. He walked over with a cold bottled water. “Here you go handsome.”

“Thank you, Dean. Can I ask how long you’ve worked here?” Cas drank half the bottle and set it aside. 

"Since I was legal. You don't get that good at blowjobs overnight." Dean smiled. At least these were questions he could answer.

“I suppose you don’t.” Not having more to say, he let his eyes close.

Dean lapsed into silence, wondering if he'd said something wrong, fiddling with the thick comforter.

Cas actually felt as though he could fall asleep. His intense orgasms still hanging over him. When the food was brought in, he flinched, realizing how close he was to his slumber. 

Cas let Dean eat most of it, he didn't have much of an appetite and could tell Dean needed the food more. Dean thanked him multiple times before they laid down again setting an alarm for a much needed nap.

“Sleep well, Dean.”

"I'll be awake until you're comfortably asleep, Castiel. Please let me know if I need to adjust positions." Dean murmured.

“You can move however you’d like, Dean. I’m comfortable in any position. If you can’t sleep, you can spend this time however you please.” He had no idea why he was so tired, but he couldn’t stay awake any longer. He dosed before hearing Dean’s response.

Dean smiled, pushing the hair back from Castiel’s face, thinking how messy and cute it looked after their shower. _Cute? What the hell. _Dean listening to make sure Cas was breathing evenly before dozing off.

Castiel woke with Dean asleep on his chest, admiring his relaxed beauty. He reached to stroke his face, gently.

Dean rubbed his face against Castiel’s skin, mumbling something and tilting his face into the gentle touches.

Castiel whispered to himself, “Too pretty not to be taken care of.”

Dean didn't quite hear him but he knew his client was awake so he shook away the sleep and sat up, "What can I do for you, Castiel?”

“I didn’t mean to wake you, you can sleep more if you’d like.” Castiel glanced at the clock, _two more hours…_

"No, in your every waking hour, I'll be awake too." Dean stretched, back arching. "What can I do for you?" He repeated.

“You can lay back, and let me take care of you. No moving, but you may grab whatever you want on me.” Cas lowered himself, needing to taste Dean.

Dean groaned softly, hands combing gently through Cas’ hair.

Castiel lapped at the head, watching it slowly respond to his tongue.

Dean exhaled softly, his cock stiffening under Cas’ tongue. "Castiel… are you sure you don't want me to touch you?" Dean asked breathlessly.

Cas ignored him, letting his mouth answer Dean’s question as he bobbed down, the head of his cock hitting the back of Cas’ throat. Dean wasn’t the only one who could give a good blowjob, Castiel knew what he was doing.

Dean groaned, fingers scratching over Castiel’s scalp. "That feels so good." He breathed, cock leaking precome steadily into Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel pulled off for only a second, “Delicious.” Before sucking Dean back in, every intention of swallowing his release.

It wasn’t long before Dean tensed, tugging on Castiel’s scalp to get him to stop. "Cas, I'm going to come, please.” He didn't want to get in trouble for coming before his client.

Castiel hummed shoving Dean further down his throat, relishing when the beautiful sub squirmed. Dean attempted to sit up, against Castiel’s instructions and Cas pushed him back down, holding him with a strength that surprised Dean.

"Cas...please..." Dean didn't finish his sentence before coming, pouring into Castiel’s mouth, his back arching and a soft noise escaping him, slumping back breathless.

Castiel swallowed every drop before sliding Dean out of his mouth slowly, gazing up at him with lust blown pupils and hooded eyes, his hair sticking in every direction. He licked his lips for good measure. “Like I said, delicious.”

Dean bit his lip, “Castiel, I am so sorry. I tried to stop you, I couldn't hold it..." 

Cas looked confused. “Why are you apologizing, Dean? That was what I wanted.” He stood up, adjusting his own erection before making his way to the bathroom.

Dean sat there, confused, running a hand through his own bedhead. "But the client _always_ comes first.”

After Castiel used the restroom, washed his face and used the mouthwash provided, he returned to the bed. “I wanted you to come and I wanted to taste you. Is that so bad?” Cas tilted his head.

"Then let me do something for you. What would you like?" Dean asked immediately, scrambling from the bed.

“I’d like you to show me what _you_ like to do. I know you’re good at everything,” he leaned in, “show me what you’re best at, Dean.”

Dean paused, again not quite sure what was being asked of him. “Want to fuck my ass while I show you how deep I can take a toy in my throat? A lot of clients like that.” Dean suddenly felt unsure of himself.

“No. I don’t want anything else to fuck you while I’m here Dean.” Cas touched Dean’s face. “Come here beautiful.” Dean complied, climbing onto Cas’ lap as he pulled him in for a kiss.


	7. Where Do We Go From Here?

They laid there, catching their breath for awhile in a dream like state. Cas looked at the clock and saw he still had 45 minutes with Dean but he _had_ to get out of there. It was time for this _fantasy_ to end. Cas kissed Dean’s face and stood up, preparing to leave.

"Cas?" Dean said, sitting up. "Castiel, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

“Of course not. I uh... I have to go.” He walked up to Dean and ran a hand through his hair. Staring into his eyes one more time. “So beautiful.” Taking a deep breath before removing his hand to gather his clothes. “If I leave now, are you able to spend the next 45 mins doing as you please? I paid for it and that is what I want.”

"I..." Dean stared at him, completely speechless. This was the first time anyone had ditched him before their time was up and certainly not for almost an hour. "Please, stay. I can be better. This..." he trailed off, watching Castiel get dressed. "What did I do wrong?”

Once dressed, he walked back up to Dean. “Why are you upset?” Confused, Cas tilted his head. “I’m doing this _for _you. You did nothing wrong. In fact...” he paused. Looking away from those green eyes to gather his thoughts. “You were the best I've ever had, Dean. Take care of yourself.” He turned to grab his belongings from the table and headed for the door.

"But..." Dean followed him to the door and watched him walk down the hallway, worried and confused. _Was this some game? What the fuck was going on? _

Gabriel stopped Castiel, looking at him puzzled but also apologetically. "We have a satisfaction guarantee. If you weren’t satisfied I'll refund half the money or you can choose a different submissive.”

Cas ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I don’t understand. He was more than satisfactory. You mean to tell me, people stay the entire time expecting him to work for _five hours_ before moving on to the next client?! He deserves time to relax. I paid for this time, I want him to relax before he has another dick up his ass. Is that a problem?” Cas was disgusted at the thought.

"If you're leaving early he moves onto the next client anyway." Gabriel motioned to a large man holding a painful looking switch who was smoking a cigarette. With a sigh, Cas made his way back to the room.

Dean looked up from where he was picking out fresh panties. When he saw who it was he relaxed slightly and slammed the drawer shut. "I thought you left."

Castiel walked over to the couch to sit, watching Dean. “Yes, well it seems you get no time to relax whether I pay for it or not.” Not attempting to hide the distaste in his mouth. “I met your next client, seems... _charming._”

"I'm here to work." Dean said quietly. He snorted at the charming remark but did not otherwise comment. "I can undress again, if that's what you want. We have plenty of time for you."

Castiel rolled his eyes, a small smirk on his lips. Dean was cute annoyed.

“Carry on, don’t mind me. That cute little ass deserves a break and I’m enjoying the view regardless.” Cas tried to keep it light, things were heavy enough.

Dean flushed but he didn't say anything, in fact he seemed a little pissed as he left to take a quick shower. Cas sat there, lost in his thoughts.

Dean returned looking less angry but still upset. He grabbed his plug and reached inside his panties to push it in, Cas noticed a little wince before he moved on, folding the bed spotlessly and dumping the laundry in a basket.

Though annoyed Dean was adorable, Castiel felt guilty for being the one to cause it. He didn’t mean to upset Dean, he assumed in his line of work, a moment alone was rare. He figured a short break from disgusting sex fiends would be a gift. He didn’t realize Dean might enjoy what he does, Cas had no right to assume otherwise. “Apologies if I upset you, Dean. I...” he paused. “I thought I was doing you a favor. I realize now how out of the ordinary my request must have been. Again, I apologize. I… will not return if that helps.” Castiel looked down at the carpet, unable to meet Dean’s eyes when he turned to look at him.

Dean scanned Castiel's face, "I understand what you were trying to do, and I do appreciate it. Giving me a break was... thoughtful. I don't enjoy having cocks up my ass all day and then going home and having to sit on my shitty couch." He picked up the empty water bottles. "But leaving early looks terrible for my reputation. Why hire the guy who cant keep his client sex crazed for the full hired time?" He threw the bottles in a recycle bin and dropped his head, eyes finally sliding from Castiel’s face. "You've seen my next five hour client. No, it _doesn't_ make me feel better you won't be back."

Cas wasn’t sure how to respond. So, he did read Dean correctly, this wasn’t his dream job. “What would you be doing if you didn’t work here Dean?” Cas suddenly felt nauseous at the thought of Dean spending the next five hours with that _thing_ in the waiting room.

"Working on the streets. Somehow, I find this much preferable. At least there are security guards if someone tries to kill me." Dean said bitterly. "I have a brother im putting through law school. I can’t ask him to work, he needs to focus on school so, I take care of everything. Rent, food, utilities, all of that is possible with _this_ job. I'm good at this. Great, even. I'm the most popular guy here."

“I can see why.” Castiel paused. “So, sex. That is all? No other... passions? I could help you, if you wanted out.” The last sentence was almost a whisper, Cas knew how foolish it sounded.

Cas laid his head back, staring at the ceiling. How did they get here? He came here, grasping at some sexual fantasy he had and instead found a beautiful thorny rose, in a field of dead flowers. You don’t pick at the pretty flowers, you let them be. “I apologize, Dean. This isn’t my place.”

Dean laughed, "Don’t worry about it. Again, I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I don't accept charity. Like I said, I'm good at this. It's not always enjoyable but sometimes I get clients like you and my time is a little easier. So, if you wanna help, come back?" Dean's voice dropped to a whisper as the buzzer signaled. "That's the ten minute mark.”

Castiel looked over at Dean, admiring his body one last time. Unable to help the twitch in his pants, Cas attempted to adjust himself as discreetly as possible.

Dean smiled a little and walked over to straddle his lap. "Well, if you hadn't waited until the last ten minutes I could have helped with that." His lips brushed over Castiel’s and he pulled back, intense green eyes searching his face. He sat there as if looking for something.

Cas brought their mouths together softly, their tongues moving together in a slow deliberate dance. Cas pulled back a few moments later, placing his forehead against Dean’s. “That should have been our first kiss.” Dean huffed a laugh at Cas’ comment.

“Yeah, I don’t think anyone has ever kissed me that way Cas.” Dean kissed him again and stood up, pulling Cas up by his hand. “Our time is unfortunately up, handsome.”

Cas pulled out his business card and slid it into Dean’s panties. “I don’t care about the rules. Call me any time.” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead, “or text, my cell is there too. Take care beautiful.” Castiel paused at the door, thinking of all the bruises on Dean’s perfect skin. He turned back to look at Dean one more time, “I can help you, if you wanted.” Cas turned without waiting for an answer as Dean stood there watching the door.

Dean pulled out the card to read it, _Castiel Novak, a fucking Lawyer. No wonder he tips so well._ Dean slid the card into his wallet, telling himself he would never use it. Dean dropped to his knees, awaiting his next client.

The big man pushed past Castiel in the hallway, chuckling as he slammed the door behind him, making Cas want to run back in the room and kick his ass.

Castiel turned to make his way to the desk. Anger causing his hands to shake. He handed Gabriel the money, along with a $200 tip. Gabriel looked up surprised, “I told you, he was more than satisfactory.” Castiel’s voice was cold.

He couldn’t be in there anymore. The walls were closing in, making it impossible to breathe. He knew Gabriel asked him a question but he already forgot what it was, unable to focus on the words. _Why the fuck did he care?! _Cas stepped into the winter air, not stopping until he reached his car.

**********

Dean went to Gabriel after the appointment was finally over, fresh welts stinging every time he moved. He instantly asked about Cas, only to find out that Cas hadn't bothered to rebook this time and had practically sprinted out. Dean exhaled and nodded, "Didn't expect him back anyway." He muttered, giving a hollow laugh. He’d take an ice bath when he got home and forget everything about stupid Castiel and his fucking blue eyes.


	8. Where Have You Been?

It had been two months since Castiel had seen Dean, yet he thought about him every single day, wishing he had a better photo of his face. He couldn’t take it anymore, he _had_ to see him again.

It took a few days of convincing himself, _did Dean even want to see me? _

One Sunday morning he jumped up from his couch and grabbed his keys, heading for the door. _Just one more time._

Gabriel looked up when Castiel practically burst through the door, looking at him in surprise. "Welcome. Can I help you?” Gabriel saw a lot of faces, but Cas could tell he remembered him.

“Hello, yes, I’d like to book a session with Dean please.”

"Oh, I'm sorry. Dean's on medical leave. I can book you for when he should be back?" Gabriel offered smoothly.

Castiel’s brows furrowed. “Is he ok?”

"He..." Gabriel seemed to be debating what to say. "He was in an accident. Not life threatening."

Castiel almost turned to leave, his mind reeling. Taking a moment to decide, this was his out. Dean would never know he came if he walked out now...

But he couldn’t, “Um, yes when will he return?”

"Two weeks and he should be back. I have a Saturday available. One, three or five hours?" Gabriel flipped his pages.

“That works, five.” Castiel didn’t check his schedule, whatever else was happening that Saturday would have to wait.

Gabriel handed him an appointment card and gave a smile. "We'll see you soon.”

With a tight smile and nod, Castiel left. Feeling worse than before he came in. He came to check on Dean, only to find out he had been hurt. Cas couldn’t help but wish they met under different circumstances.

_Where is he?_

**********

Work related injuries weren’t rare in Dean’s line of work, but this particular client was out for blood. Dean had to take almost three weeks off to heal.

Dean could almost _always_ gauge how much anger was behind a doms eyes. Most doms just had a little extra aggression they needed to work out, they came to the Playground for some release and then went back home to their wives or husbands feeling calmer. But every so often a dom would walk in looking to cause _pain_, as much pain as they could without going to prison.

They weren’t allowed to bring in weapons of their own, whips and belts were offered if requested. Every time Dean got one of _those_ doms it became harder and harder to pretend. He had to sit and think of exactly why the _fuck_ he did this to himself. One of these days he was going to snap on someone.

Castiel never came back. It had been over two months. Dean couldn’t help but be upset at the realization that he would probably never see him again.

Dean walked in that Saturday in a daze. It was his first day back from his medical leave, his shoulder still wasn’t completely healed. He didn’t check the clients list, just talked to Jo for a few minutes before going straight to his room to change.

Dean took a deep breath when the light signaled it was a five hour session. _Here we go._

Dean was waiting in his usual position when Castiel came in, head down, seeming a little more slumped and uncomfortable than usual.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel couldn’t help but smile at the beauty before him.

Dean's head snapped up and he blinked at him, relief and anger crossing his face. "_You! _Why are you here?" He shifted, "Didn't think you were coming back.

Castiel noticed the anger and hurt on Dean’s face. Stumbling in his words, “I.. uh...” he looked around, breaking the intense eye contact. “You can stand and speak freely Dean.”

"I'm not here to talk to you." Dean did stand though, his left arm hanging a little loose and a slight limp in the hip.

“Did you not want me to come back? I can leave.” Cas put his hands in his pockets nervously.

"I don't want you to leave. But I'm here to have sex with you so let's just do that." Dean walked over and slid his hands under Castiel’s shirt, his nails scratching lightly at Cas’ back.

Cas reached to grab Dean’s hands. “You’re angry?” Resuming the eye contact he desperately desired.

"No. Disappointed. I asked you to come back and you didn't." Dean wrapped his right arm around Castiel's neck and pressed their lips together softly.

Allowing himself to get lost in the kiss, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, noticing his flinch, he pulled back. Staring at him as if seeing him for the first time. “Who hurt you?”

"Doesn't matter." Dean said quietly, “Where have you been?”

“I wasn’t sure if I _should _return. I’m sorry for upsetting you, that was never my intention Dean.” Cas pressed his forehead to Dean’s.

Dean sat there for a moment, relaxing into Cas. After a moment he pulled away, "Please, let me just do my job. I know you find me attractive.”

“I find you _more_ than attractive, Dean. I find you unreservedly irresistible and utterly addicting.” Cas ran a hand through his hair out of frustration.

"Exactly." Dean leaned in again kissing him harder this time, tongue gently running along Castiel’s bottom lip.

Unable to fight it anymore, Castiel gave in, parting his lips for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest but I promise the next chapter will make up for it!


	9. One Last Time

Dean gave a soft sigh as his tongue played with Castiel’s. Cas reached down and gripped Dean’s thighs, lifting up to straddle him, causing Dean to make a soft noise of surprise. His fingers tangled in Castiel’s hair as his mouth slid along his jaw, panting against his ear.

Castiel enjoyed surprising his partners, he’s always been a generous lover. Just because he paid for Dean’s time didn’t take away his desire to please. Castiel carried Dean over to the bed, laying him down gently while rubbing their growing erections together. Sliding his hands around Dean’s body as soft as possible.

Dean whined when Castiel’s hands touched his left shoulder and immediately stifled the sound, shutting his eyes.

Castiel leaned over to kiss down Dean’s injured arm, wishing he could take away his pain. Cas noticed Dean was wearing a pair of panties he bought him and smiled. He lowered himself to mouth at Dean through the lace.

Dean moaned, his good arm reaching out to run fingers through Castiel’s hair. "Feels good, Cas.”

Looking up at Dean, Castiel slowly pulled the panties off. “Let me take care of you, if only for a little while.” When Dean moved to sit up, Cas put a hand on Dean’s torso, “That wasn’t a request.”

Dean frowned, "I'm not an escort, Cas. I'm a sub. You're in a sex club, not some fancy dating site." He laid back though, because this did feel good even if he felt bad about it.

“For a place with _no rules_ you sure like to give me a lot of them.” He tilted his head, amused. “I don’t care what title you have here. _I _enjoy feeling you squirm below me. Do you prefer when your clients enjoy hitting you?” Cas’ amusement faded, staring at Dean with a frown.

"Of course not." Dean said quietly. "Don't be stupid." Dean rolled his eyes, trying to understand why Cas got under his skin so easily.

Castiel chucked slightly. “Did Dean, _the sub_ just call me stupid?”

"No!" Dean said immediately, then bit his lip. "You don't get it."

“I understand perfectly well. I just don’t care.” Before Dean could respond, Cas lapped at Dean’s cock from the base to the head. Watching him intently.

Dean whimpered, shivering under the touch of Cas’ tongue. Licking his lips as he watched Castiel lick the leaking tip. Remaining eye contact, Cas lowered himself, sliding Dean slowly down his throat.

Dean sighed softly in pleasure, hand gripping Castiel's messy dark hair. Shivering as Cas’ tongue trailed over him, moaning loudly.

This was Castiel’s favorite part of sex. Watching his partner moan in pleasure as he chases his release. He could come from just watching Dean, his lips were parted slightly, a blush over his nose and cheeks, shallow breaths making his chest rise and fall. _So beautiful._

Dean whimpered, back arching, nipples hard and licking his lips as if he could taste it himself. He ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair, hips giving little jerks. "Cas, I need to come! Please…” Dean begged, shivering with the effort of holding himself back. Castiel nodded, never taking his mouth off Dean.

Castiel shoved Dean back and hummed, loving the grip he had on his hair. He could feel Dean taking control slightly as he tugged and pulled on Cas’ messy locks. As Dean released, Castiel swallowed and continued to suck, milking Dean as he twitched below him.

Dean groaned and came into Castiel’s mouth, slumping back on the bed, his eyes shutting as he caught his breath.

Slowing, Castiel continued to suck softly until he felt Dean was perfectly sated. Sliding Dean from his mouth, he crawled up Dean’s body, placing kisses up his chest and neck.

Dean tilted his head for him, clutching his shoulders. "Mark me." He whispered softly, "I want a mark from you."

Without hesitation, Castiel sucked hard, deliberately leaving behind a dark bruise on Dean’s neck. Once Cas sat back, he looked at the mark, surprised at the arousal it awoke in him. “I got carried away, I’m sorry.”

"No, it's okay. I wanted it." Dean smiled, neck stinging pleasantly. “My turn, lay back.” Dean stood up, gently leading Cas to lay on the bed. Castiel complied, his erection tenting his pants.

“Can I mark you Cas?” Dean asked nervously. He’s never asked nor had the desire to mark a client before. Most of them went home to families and would flip shit if he left any evidence behind. 

But Dean almost _needed_ to mark Cas. He had to know there was no one Cas was going home to.

Cas nodded with a smile, relishing in the idea of them both walking around with a reminder of the other. Cas’ nod lifted a weight from Dean, _there was no one else_. Unable to hold back, Dean climbed on Cas’ lap and kissed him passionately. Slowly moving down to his neck, excited to mark Cas’ flawless skin. 

After, he continued to kiss and suck his way down Cas’ body, leaving small marks in his path. Glancing up every so often to make sure it was okay and happily seeing how much Cas was into it every time. 

Dean remembered how Cas loved his blowjobs and made sure to up his game. Cas’ knuckles were white as he gripped the sheets and came down Dean’s throat in minutes. 

“Shit. I would be embarrassed if that wasn’t the best blowjob I’ve ever had.” Cas leaned his head against the bed frame, eyes closed as he took deep breaths. 

"I want to show you what's on my shoulder, so it doesn't surprise you or anything.

Castiel tensed as his eyes shot open. “Ok Dean.”

Dean slowly sat up and pulled off his shirt, rolling over. There was thick, pink line of freshly removed stitches climbing in a curve up his shoulderblade.

Castiel gently ran a finger over Dean’s shoulder. “What happened?” Turning to look into Dean’s eyes.

Dean shuddered, not out of pain but from the gentle touch. He looked up at Cas, "Guy somehow snuck in a lead pipe. He beat me with it until my shoulder shattered. It's got a bunch of pins in it now, I'm really sorry if I cant use it as well but I promise I'll make up for it with everything else.”

Castiel jumped up, fury written on his face. He began pacing the room, willing his anger away. “How the fuck..” he trailed off, regaining control of his breathing. Any trace of arousal had dissipated. Once he calmed himself enough, he spoke, “What kind of establishment is this?!”

Dean flinched, curling up on the bed. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I'll still be good. You know I can be amazing with my mouth."

“What kind of monster do you think I am? You think I’m worried about your performance?” The realization of how Dean saw him hurt. But how could he expect otherwise? He met him _here_, just like every other monster in his life. Castiel felt disgusted with himself for the first time.

Dean blinked at him, with a frown. "I wasn't trying to say you were a monster, Cas, I'm sorry." Dean felt confused at the look on Castiel’s face.

The urge to run bubbled in Cas’ gut. It was one thing he knew he was good at, _running_. 

_How do you help someone that doesn’t want to be helped?_ He thought of the bruises he left on Dean, feeling shame.

“Cas don’t run.” Dean blurted out without thinking. Cas stopped his pacing, turning to stare at Dean. As Cas’ facial expression softened, Dean felt more confident in his words. “I can see it, please stay.” 

Cas approached Dean’s bedside reaching out to touch his face. “Why didn’t you call?” It seemed neither of them could stop their true feelings from coming out. Dean was shocked at the hurt on Cas’ face.

“I didn’t know what to say. Why didn’t you come back?” Dean raised a hand to place it over Cas’ hand, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.

“Because I’m already addicted to you.” Dean’s eyes shot open and he looked at Cas with a frown. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Dean asked, genuinely curious.

“I don’t know. But it scares me.” Cas admitted, completely lost in those glistening emerald jewels.


	10. Four More Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a whole lot of smut, sorry not sorry.

Cas looked like he was about to bolt, and Dean really didn't want that to happen. "You're going to leave, aren't you?"

Castiel climbed into bed and held him close, rubbing his good arm to warm him, leaning in to smell Dean’s head. “No. I’m not leaving. I still have four hours with you and I won't leave until you kick me out.” He smiled at him, even though the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

Dean reached out his good arm and cupped Castiel's jaw, thumb moving along his cheekbone. "I don't want to ever kick you out." He admitted quietly.

Castiel leaned in kissing Dean softly, “And I never want to leave.” Kissing him again, before pulling him to his lap. “How much for a day of you, Dean?” Castiel blushed slightly when he realized he said that out loud.

Dean smiled, pressing another, softer kiss to his lips. "Dinner would be a nice start.” 

Cas’ eyes widened. “Dinner? Together? You’re really up for that? With uh, me?” Cas couldn’t hide his shock if he tried.

Dean climbed off his lap to find Cas’ phone, “Unlock it and I’ll put my number in.” Cas unlocked it and handed it back, still shocked. He blushed when Dean saw his background was the photo of him. 

“Really Cas?” Dean laughed and opened Cas’ camera to take a photo of them kissing and then added his contact information with the photo. “You should send me that picture so I can save your number.”

Cas nodded, “You never saved it?” He teased, tossing the phone aside. Cas’ entire mood was lifted, his anger forgotten as he gripped Dean’s ass and kissed him with a fiery passion.

Dean moaned into his mouth, while reaching back and yanking out his plug, letting it clatter to the floor. He lined himself up and sank down on Cas, gasping. He didn't stop to think that he was acting like a lover, that he hadn't waited for permission, or that he wasn't asked to. He just _needed_ Cas inside him.

Castiel groaned into Dean’s mouth, elated that Dean took control. This felt different than before. For the first time, Cas didn’t feel like some _client_, it felt like two people fucking because they simply wanted to fuck. It made him want Dean more, in every way possible. He wanted to feel Dean every day._ Dinner was a good start_. Dean rode him slowly and everything about it was beautiful, “Oh Dean, you feel so amazing. Don’t stop.”

Dean whined, arching his back so Cas would sink deeper, making a choked off noise when he hit his prostate, still over sensitive from his orgasm. He looped his right arm around Cas and used every skill he knew to make it pleasurable for Cas, squeezing, sliding, and grinding all at exactly the right times.

Castiel wasn’t going to last, he thought about being inside Dean for two months and now that it was finally happening, it was better than his imagination ever pictured. He gripped Dean’s ass before loosening his grip, not wanting to mark him again. “You’re so beautiful Dean, so perfect. Everything about you-” his words breathless and shaking, “Dean I can’t hold it any-” unable to finish his sentence, he exploded into Dean. Every bit of tension leaving his body. He tucked his head into Dean’s neck, feeling light headed and content.

Dean slowly rode out Castiel's orgasm, squeezing out every bit of come before relaxing on his lap, his softened cock still inside him. He felt warm, his cheeks burning from Castiel's words, butterflies in his stomach. He hoped it wasn't the sex talking. He didn't think it was.

Once Castiel caught his breath he was able to form words, “I’m sorry you didn’t come, I couldn’t hold it anymore, Dean” he moved out of Dean’s neck and gripped his beautiful face, “Where have you been all my life?”

"Probably couldn't come that quickly again anyway, it’s okay." Dean looked at Castiel, his eyes softened with affection. "I've been here. You just didn't know it."

Still inside Dean, Cas wrapped his arms around him. “Can I stay inside you for a bit?”

"As long as you want." Dean settled comfortably, squeezing around him just to feel him jerk.

Cas didn’t realize how sensitive he was until Dean clenched around him, he couldn’t help but laugh, “I know that was on purpose, don’t start something you aren’t ready to finish sweetheart.”

"Not ready to finish? I could milk you in my ass so many times I'll be bloated with it." Dean whispered in his ear, nibbling the lobe lightly. 

Castiel’s cock twitched, swelling slightly. “Mmmm. Ok something I’m not ready to finish. Let’s shower.”

"Alright." Dean's lips brushed his as he slid off him and headed for the shower, come trickling down his thigh.

Castiel licked his lips “_That_ is a beautiful sight.” Walking over and wrapping his arms around Dean’s torso, Cas buried his head into the back of his neck, kissing and sucking softly.

Dean shivered, giving soft breathy little moans. He dropped his head forward to give Cas better access to his neck.

Castiel reached around, rubbing his hands over Dean’s stomach and chest, sucking another mark on Dean’s beautiful skin.

Dean shivered, moaning lowly. He rubbed his ass back against Castiel's groin, come still trickling from his hole.

Castiel could feel himself getting hard again and thrusted into Dean slightly.

Dean laughed, bending and turning to lick Castiel's cock, swirling his tongue over him and then beginning to suck.

Castiel hissed, “Ah fuck!” Gripping Dean’s sandy brown locks

Green eyes looked up at him way too innocently for a man doing what he was doing, licking off old come and sucking and coaxing his cock to more hardness.

Castiel struggled to catch his breath, “You’re irresistible, Dean. Only you could make me hard again so soon.”

Dean smiled around him and dipped his head, taking Castiel deep into his throat and swallowing around him. Castiel shut his eyes, moaning loudly at the magic Dean performed with his mouth. “No one else will ever do, you’ve ruined me. Dean, you’re the best I've ever had, in every way possible.” Castiel felt an orgasm approaching already, thinking, _how the fuck does he do this_, moving his hips involuntarily. “I already want to come.”

Dean slowly pulled back, tongue playing along him on the way out. "Mouth or ass?" He asked hoarsely, licking his lips.

Cas whimpered at the loss of contact, already missing Dean’s mouth. He ran a thumb across Dean’s bottom lip, “Mouth, please.”

Dean didn't need to be asked twice, just slid him back into his throat, slickly sliding up and down the bottom half of Castiel's cock. Cas’ grip on Dean’s hair became tighter, his left hand leaned back as he braced himself with the shower door. Realizing they never made it to the shower before his mind went blank.

Castiel couldn’t believe he had anymore come yet here it was, releasing into Dean’s throat as he called out Dean’s name.

Dean swallowed around him over and over, even when the come was gone, slowly letting him slip from his lips, looking up breathing hard with a messy face and flushed cheeks.

Catching his breath, Cas smiled down at Dean. “I want to take you out for a burger.” He said breathlessly.

Dean laughed roughly, sitting back on his knees. "After an orgasm like that, _that's_ what you say? I need to up my game.” 

“What can I say, after an orgasm like that you have me completely famished.” He leaned out his hand to help Dean stand.

Castiel took his time washing Dean, running his hands over every inch of his body, slowly. Kissing everywhere he cleaned. He wanted all of Dean, he wanted to be selfish and never share him again. He couldn’t fight the thoughts in his head and he didn’t know if he wanted to anymore. He knew better than to tell Dean though. While on his knees, cleaning Dean’s lower body, he looked up to meet Dean’s gaze.

Dean watched him with affection written all over his expression, hand dropping to push Castiel's wet hair away from his eyes. "Time for a cut, Cas." He tugged a strand gently.

“I don’t think I will, I like when you pull it.”

Dean chuckled, shaking his head gently. "You're absurd." He touched Castiel's cheek. "You know I can't stop working, right? That's why I don't date.”

Castiel broke eye contact, watching his hands as he finished cleaning Dean. “Okay.” Not knowing what else to say.

"I'm sorry. If you want to change your mind I understand. I need this job. I already lost so much time. I'll be going without lunches for a while to make up for Sam's tuition and my absences."

Castiel stood up and ran a finger down Dean’s cheek. “I don’t want to change my mind. I pay for your time Dean, I think it’s obvious I will take you anyway I can get you.” He stopped himself before deciding to say what he wanted to say, “I can help. I know you don’t like _charity_ but I can help you. You shouldn’t have to starve, Dean. I have more money than I need.” Castiel used air quotes at the word “charity” while rolling his eyes but his voice remained soft.

Dean dropped his head into his hands, refusing to let the stinging tears fall. "I can do this. I've done _this_ since I was 18. I haven't had an injury this bad but I've always managed to make it. Losing lunches isn't a big deal. Sam...I mean, my brother...he needs it more than I do. He's going to be great, Cas. He's going to be amazing. I just have to get him there."

“_You’re_ amazing too.” Can I bring you lunch at least? Anytime you need, I have my own firm and can choose my own hours. Let me help.” He paused before realizing an important question, “Did you not get paid leave after sustaining a work injury?!”

"A work injury? Like any court would believe it's a work injury? I'm not marching up to the government and telling them I have sex for a living." Dean looked up after wiping his eyes on his arm. "I'm the pretty brother. He's the smart one. This I can do. He can be so much more.”

“I’m sure you are the pretty one, but you are also so much more. Does Gabriel keep records of injuries? Does he ban people who hurt his employees? Is there any type of fucking security here? I’m not angry at you, I’m angry at the situation. You’ve never asked me about myself, but I am a lawyer Dean. You have rights.”

Dean shrugged his good shoulder, "He did throw out and ban the guy. The guards had to knock down the door because the guy duct taped the handle shut. There's usually better security but this guy wanted and planned to hurt me."

“Was this reported to police? What questions did the hospital ask?”

"I told the hospital I was mugged. I was only there a day. Couldn't afford the week they wanted me to stay. I still don't know how to afford the surgery. If I didn't need my arm for my job I wouldn't have bothered." Dean sighed.

Castiel moved Dean’s hair off his forehead and lifted his gaze to meet his. “Why won't you let me help you? Good things do happen, Dean.”

"Not to me." Dean stared at Cas seriously, "Dating you is one thing. Taking your money without working for it is unacceptable. Unless that's what you meant by a day with me." Dean's voice wavered, suddenly unsure.

“No it isn’t what I meant at all.” Castiel felt stuck, unsure of what to say. “I just want to help.”

"You are helping. Just...I can't take your money for free. If you want sex on my days off I'll gladly do that. I could use the money..." Dean swallowed hard. "But i... I'll figure it out. I've done it alone since I was 16. I'll do it again now.

“You’re very difficult you know that? Fine, I'll pay you to sleep in my bed and to have dinner with me. I don’t care, it’s just money.”

Dean blinked at him, "No, that's not what I..." he paused, because even to his own standards he couldn't argue with that. Castiel _was_ paying him for his time.

“Can you do that, Dean? Can I pay for MORE? More than this.”

Dean looked uncertain, not sure if Cas was angry or going crazy or what. "I don't know what you're talking about.

Castiel laughed, knowing he looked crazy, he just didn’t care. He was standing in the shower naked with a man he barely knew, offering to take care of him. Maybe he was crazy. He could feel the water getting cold and shifted to block the cold water from getting on Dean, he didn’t want him cold. He didn’t know what to say, so he began washing his body, realizing he still hadn’t done so.

"Um. I'm gonna towel off." Dean muttered, looking confused and concerned, toweling off and wrapping it around his waist. He ran a hand through his hair and wandered into the other room to the bed.

Castiel stood in the cold water, letting it run down his body. Unsure of his next move.

Dean got concerned about the length of the shower and stepped into the bathroom. "Castiel, are you okay?" He asked softly.

Castiel didn’t realize he’d gotten so lost in his thoughts. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Shivering from the now freezing cold water. “Yes, apologies Dean.”

He also noted that Dean called him Castiel again, not Cas and wondered if Dean was upset with him.

"God you're freezing." Dean dug a spare blanket from under the bed and wrapped it around him. "You know, I've had people do that to me but never to themselves." He gently cupped warm hands over his cheeks

“I didn’t realize how long I was in there.” He let Dean warm him, “Dean order food. Whatever is best here, you pick.”

"Alright." Dean gently let go and pressed the buzzer, ordering the ribs and seasoned fries and some soda to drink. When it arrived he set it in front of Cas on the bed and sat beside him.

“Eat.” Was all he said. Letting Dean know with his eyes that it wasn’t a request.

Dean looked at him a moment and then looked down at the food, picking up one slowly and after one bite he began demolishing the plate, giving a sigh of contentment as he finished, going to wash his face in the bathroom and put the plate outside.

Castiel watched him, seeing how hungry he was. The sight made him slightly nauseous. 

_Why won't he let me help._

Dean straddled his lap and looked down at him, green eyes affectionately looking at Cas. "Why are you so worried about me?

“Because I care, it’s who I am. I do believe I warned you about that.”

"But why _ME?_” Dean looked down, "I'm just a hooker, Cas. Let's put it in real terms.”

Castiel flinched at the word hooker. Pulling back slightly. “I...” he took a breath, not sure how to answer. “I don’t know. I just do. Okay?”

"I...." Dean trembled a little, "I love it. I've never felt so loved or desired. Really, truly desired. Not just for my body. But it's not really okay. You deserve better.”

Cas stared, happy Dean could feel his real raw emotions. “And why would I deserve more than you? I’m no better than you Dean.”

"You're rich, and dominant and strong and smart. I could never keep up with that. It's probably best... you just go." Dean looked away and climbed off his lap.

“No.” Castiel couldn’t help the smile. “You’re stuck with me.”

"Stop smiling. I'm serious." Dean pressed his palms to his eyes. "You... don't come back. You make me want things I can't have.”

Castiel’s smile faded, words failing him. His body tensed when Dean said _don’t come back_. Is that really what he wanted?

"I want _this_. I want to want you. I want to see you and not have to worry about money. I want all of it. You make me want it but I cant. I cant right now. You have to see that."

“Just “_right now_”? And when can you, Dean? When exactly would you allow yourself to be happy?” Trying to push the anger swelling in his chest away, Cas stared into Dean’s eyes.

"Sam. He comes first. He has eight more years of college I have to pay for not to mention keeping a roof over our heads. Please don't make this hard.”

“You’re the one making this hard. It’s quite simple for me. Look me in the eyes and tell me what _YOU_ want.”

Dean shook his head. "I can't. Don't make me.” A tear escaped his eye. 

Castiel wiped his tear gently. “Dean, stop crying. I’m not going anywhere unless you look me in the eyes and tell me to leave. Until then, I’m here. Don’t push me away.” He leaned in for a kiss.

Dean pulled away, "I have to. Sam comes first. Sam always comes first. He's my only family. Family before anything." Dean wiped his eyes as the warning light flashed. "You have to go. I have a three hour client.”

“I would never try to become more important than Sam. But okay, Dean.” Castiel stood up to dress, his eyes avoiding Dean. “Can I give you your tip or does it have to go through Gabriel?”

"I can take it." Dean also avoided eye contact.

Castiel dropped $500 onto Dean’s table, before walking out. “Goodbye beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that ending though :’(


	11. Dinner?

_ **If you ever need me, I will be there.  
-Castiel** _

Dean awoke to a text message alert and stared at his phone, running his fingers over the screen with a sigh. He wouldn't impose on Castiel, ever. _At least that's what he told himself._

Cas couldn’t help but stare at his phone as well, hoping Dean would text.

Realizing Dean wasn’t going to respond, he set his phone down and went about his day. Every time it vibrated he ran to it, disappointed every time. _Maybe this was what Dean wanted._

Dean went about his day as normal as he could, unable to shake Castiel and those cerulean blue eyes out of his head. When he laid down that night, he set his phone aside again, telling himself he wouldn’t text.

Finally Dean couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed his phone and texted before he could think twice.

_ **D- Dinner?** _

Dean looked at the time, _11:28… maybe he is asleep._ Yet he couldn’t set his phone down, Dean stared at the text thread, secretly hoping Cas was awake.

Castiel heard his phone chime but refused to look, rolling over for good measure. He jumped at every cell phone noise the entire day, even when the cell phone wasn’t his. Dean wasn’t going to text him.

_Unless, this was Dean… what if he needed help?? _Cas caved, he rarely got messages this late at night...

Cas stared at his phone in disbelief before dropping it on his face. He couldn’t contain his happiness and he sure didn’t care how desperate he would look.

_ ** C- Yes! When?** _

Shorty followed by another message.

_ ** C- Now?** _

Dean nearly dropped his phone when it vibrated in his hand, he couldn’t help but smile and roll his eyes fondly.

_ ** D- Don’t you have work in the morning? No, not now crazy. ** _

Dean sent a real time.

_ ** D- Tomorrow? 6:30?** _

Beaming, Castiel replied instantly.

_ ** C- Crazy about you. 6:30 sounds great.** _

Before they knew it, it was 5am and they were still texting, both men slowly falling asleep but not wanting this to end.

_ ** D- Cas, I know you have work tomorrow, get some sleep.** _

_ ** C- Ok, Dean. Don’t disappear on me.** _

Castiel hesitated before hitting send. Constantly worried Dean would change his mind about him. And why wouldn’t he? Cas was _boring and predictable_ right? Shaking the thoughts of his past away, Castiel set his phone down and attempted to sleep. _Dean was nothing like Balt or Nick. _

Dean didn’t work until 3pm and slept for most of the day, he definitely needed the rest. When Sam got home, he could tell Dean had an uneventful day. “God you look horrible, how’s your arm?”

“Nice to see you too Sammy.” Rolling his eyes, “Still hurts, but it’s fine. How was school?”

Sam went on about school and life, Dean noticed some girl named Jessica was mentioned a lot. “So, _Jessica_ huh?”

Sam blushed, “We’re just friends Dean. I don’t think she is interested.” He struggled to hide the disappointment.

“Well have you asked? Don’t get friendzoned Sammy, been there.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “And I’m supposed to take dating advice from you?” Laughing before continuing, “Dean your Bi, you have double the options I have and you still won't get out there and date. Why not?” Sam saw Dean’s lips slowly curve upwards,_ was that almost a smile?_ “Dean, _are_ you dating someone?”

“What?! No.” Standing up from the couch with nowhere to go. “Why did you ask that?”

“You are! I can see it! Who? Girl or guy?” Sam couldn’t hide his excitement, Dean really needed to get laid, _or so he thought._

“Shut up Sammy. Stop smiling like a thirteen year old girl. Nothing’s happened yet.” He couldn’t understand why he even said that much. But there was something about Cas that put Dean at ease. He needed to talk to someone about him, he still felt unreal.

Sam sat down, waiting for Dean to continue. With a sigh, Dean sat back down. “There is this… guy.”

Sam looked way too excited, “I knew it! Go on.” Dean rolled his eyes, “Sorry, I’ll be quiet.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “Funny thing is, he’s a lawyer.” Dean took a deep breath. “I really like him Sam. We met at work, sort of. I mean, work definitely isn’t a place you expect to meet anyone, you know.” Dean was rambling, “He has these _insane_ blue eyes Sam. It’s like staring into the ocean. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Holy shit, are you in love?!” Sam sat forward.

“What! No! We haven’t even had dinner Sam!” Dean felt that was convincing enough, it wasn’t. _Yeah, we haven’t had dinner but I’ve swallowed his load_. Dean covered his eyes with a groan.

The brothers talked for a while, leaving Dean feeling lighter. He sent Cas a quick text with his address, excited for their date.

Cas mapped it, realizing Dean only lived about ten minutes away from him. _How could something so beautiful be so close yet so far away. _Cas sent a quick text telling Dean he couldn’t wait and then went back to work with a smile on his face.

Dean texted Cas again when he got off work,

_ **D- Time for a long hot bath. The bondage was real with this one.** _

Cas was unsure of how to respond. It felt good that Dean felt like he could talk to him, especially about work. He didn’t imagine he had many people he could talk to about it but it also made him nauseous. He felt very protective of Dean, he didn’t care if he lived twenty-three years without him just fine. Cas also couldn’t help the jealousy he felt, it wasn’t a feeling he was used to.

When Dean didn't get a reply he sent another message,

_ ** D- Sorry, that was inappropriate.** _

Feeling a little guilty, Cas replied.

_ ** C- No Dean. Just wish it was me washing you in the bath.** _

_ ** D- You're so absurd. ** _

Dean smiled though and followed it up with,

_ ** D- If I were home alone I'd invite you.** _

_ ** C- You can always come here ;)** _

Without overthinking it, Cas send the address to his loft.

After a few moments, Cas texted again.

_ ** C- No pressure beautiful. But if you ever need me, I’m here or the office.** _

Dean sat in his car a moment, debating what to do. For some reason, he just needed to see Cas. He clicked the address to map it and drove over before he could talk himself out of it. After he parked, he gazed at the tall elegant building, _Wow there’s even a fucking door guy. _

_ ** D- I'm outside your building. Not sure I can get past the doorman. ** _

Dean looked down at his cheap, casual clothing and felt insecure.

Castiel was walking through his living room when the text came, he tripped over his rug in shock and dropped his cell phone onto the hardwood floor. The screen wore a huge crack down the middle that branched out in multiple places. Unable to text back, he called downstairs to tell his doorman he was expecting a visitor. Then called Dean.

“Hello Dean, my phone seems to be having... um... technical difficulties. I told them you were here and to let you up. Top floor, unit 504. Just say you’re visiting Castiel Novak.”

"I'm not even gonna ask. I'll be there in a minute." Dean looked amused as he hung up the phone and nodded at the doorman, "I'm here to see Castiel Novak."

The doorman was a short British man with a name tag that said Crowley. He walked Dean over to the elevator and pressed the button. “Castiel doesn’t have many visitors.” The man said with a sly smile.

Dean couldn’t help himself, “Is that so? Maybe I should feel special.”

“It _is _so. Only his sister and nephew and they live on the floor below him. Have you met Anna?” Crowley asked curiously.

Dean realized how little he knew of Cas, he didn’t even know he had a sister. “No I haven’t yet.” _Yet, why did I say yet. _

Crowley nodded, “I’m getting off on four, I take it you’ll be able to find your way?” Dean nodded as Crowley left the elevator. Dean took the opportunity to google Cas and see if he could get any more info on the guy.

Castiel had butterflies to say the least. He didn’t even realize he was pacing his living room. He remembered he hadn’t been grocery shopping in awhile and ran to check his fridge. Dean might be hungry. _Leftovers will have to do._

Dean typed in Castiel's name along with _lawyer_ and Cas’ practice popped up at the top, it showed an impressive spread of victories along with his partners. Dean smiled at Cas’ photo but his smile faded quickly when he recognized one of Cas’ partners. He was a regular at the club, and _not_ a nice one.

Dean shoved his phone in his pocket after that, pushing work out of his mind. _Cas doesn’t have to know. _

Cas felt like it was taking Dean a long time to get upstairs. He doubted the doorman gave him any trouble... maybe Dean was just as nervous as he was?

This was _different._ They weren’t at Dean’s job. This was something they both chose, he didn’t realize how heavy that was until now. When Dean knocked, it startled Cas and suddenly he felt like they were meeting for the first time.

Dean waited a minute, confused, before knocking again. Did he have the wrong door? _Why wasn't Cas answering?_

Cas tripped again walking to the door and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He paused to take a breath before opening the door, seeing Dean at his door made him grin. “Hello Dean.”

Dean stood there in his usual tightish jeans and loose t shirt, stepping in and smiling at him. "Thought you got lost on the way to the door.”

At a loss for words, Castiel embraced him. Burying his face in his neck, inhaling the scents of _Dean_. He wasn’t sure he’d ever see him again and here he was, in his home. After a moment, he was able to speak, “I tripped.”

Dean froze in surprise before wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist. "Lemme guess, that caused the phone malfunction?”

“Maybe.” He pulled his phone out to show Dean the screen.

Dean laughed, "Yeah, that's gonna need replacing." Dean walked over to the huge windows and flung the curtains open, "Holy shit.” He gasped.

Cas walked up behind him, staring at him, not the open window. “You like the view?”

"Fuck, this is amazing, you can see so much more from here than I thought you’d be able to." Dean leaned forward, taking in the sights and then turned to beam at Cas, "I knew you had money but this is something else.”

Cas blushed slightly. “I... I don’t like heights.”

"Then why did you rent the top floor?" Dean looked at him in confusion, a slight smile on his lips

Cas shrugged, turning to walk to the couch. “I didn’t pick it. I just paid for it.”

Dean was still amazed, "Well I love it.” Dean walked over, wanting to know more. “So, who picked it?”

Cas looked away. “An ex.” Dean sat next to him on the couch waiting for more. “Well, my sister didn’t help, she found the building but my ex _demanded_ the top floor, as though it would make him seem special.” Cas shrugged with an eye roll.

“So, he was one of_ those_.” Dean said matter of factly. “What happened?”

“He cheated on me.” Cas looked over at Dean, “With my best friend.”

Dean’s eyes widened, “Harsh! Why are you smiling?”

Cas shrugged, “I’m over it, your look of shock was great though.” Cas was still smiling, he wasn’t sad about his ex drama anymore, it was just his past. “So, you need to eat before a bath.” Cas said matter of factly as he stood up. “I have some leftover steak I’ll warm for you. I’m not the best cook but it came out pretty good.”

Dean followed him to the kitchen, watching him work. This loft was beautiful and Cas looked right at home. Dean couldn’t help but notice they lived _very_ different lives and yet Cas was so interested in him, _why?_

When Cas set the plate in front of him he was surprised by the expensive cut of meat, “Are you sure? Is this Filet Mignon?” Dean had never tried this cut before but he always wanted to.

“Well yes, it’s easier for me to cook than other cuts. You really can’t fuck it up, eat Dean.” Cas said as he brought Dean a water and a beer. “We’ll have to reschedule our dinner date, you deserve to relax tonight beautiful.”

Dean hesitantly took a bite and moaned. “Holy shit. That is amazing!” Cas smiled as Dean began to eat and took a seat next to him to join. “Technically, this _is_ a dinner date Cas.” Dean bumped him playfully, having no idea how badly Cas wanted to kiss him.


	12. It’s Just a Spark...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff and smut

"Cas, that was so good." Dean felt tears prickle the edges of his eyes and he fought them back as he stared at Cas in awe. "That's twice you've gotten me a meal when you didn't have to. Thank you.”

Cas walked up and wrapped an arm around Dean. He kissed his temple before whispering, “I hope to get you a lot more meals, if you’ll let me.” He smiled and picked up Dean’s plate to clean it.

Dean flushed, giving a little nod and swallowing hard. "Can I help with anything?”

“_You_ can go to bed, you need rest beautiful.” He finished the dish and turned back to face Dean, “I have extra toothbrushes in the bottom drawer in the bathroom. Please, make yourself at home Dean. I’ll be in, in a moment.”

Dean hesitated, but finally nodded and walked back to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face and texting Sam he'd be back tomorrow after work before flopping on Castiel’s bed with a groan, Cas’ bed felt amazing.

Castiel finished cleaning and setting up the coffee maker for the morning. Smiling as he put extra water in for two people. He went to the bathroom and washed up before turning on the bath water. “Actually, I did promise you a bath beautiful.” Cas walked over to Dean with a smile, “Bath first then sleep, I have extra sweatpants I’d love to see you in.” Cas beamed at Dean’s blush. “Those freckles.” Cas leaned over and kissed Dean’s nose before backing up quickly, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t do that without permission.”

Dean smiled and pulled him in for a real kiss. It wasn’t like they hadn’t already done everything and he actually enjoyed kissing Castiel.

Cas ended up pulling back first even though Dean could tell it took all of Cas’ self control. “Bath.” Was all he could whisper.

With a smile, Dean complied. He walked over, stripping off his clothes and noticed Cas sat down on the bed, “Come join me?” Dean’s voice is hesitant.

“Are you sure?” Castiel asks, not wanting to make Dean uncomfortable. “I know I invited you here late and to take a bath but I don’t want you to feel forced into anything. This wasn’t a “booty call” or whatever it’s called.” Cas’ air quotes made Dean smile again.

“I’m sure Cas, this tub is big enough for both of us, not like I haven’t seen you naked.” Dean winked as Cas walked over.

**********

Though Cas has _slept_ with Dean before, this was a whole new experience. Dean felt less guarded here and more comfortable. Cas couldn’t help but wish Dean could always feel so relaxed. As Dean fell asleep on his chest, Castiel sighed, realizing he was already falling for Dean.

Both men fell asleep with ease, completely content with Cas spooning Dean the entire night.

Cas woke first and slid out of bed as gently as possible to keep from waking Dean, he looked too peaceful to disturb. Cas washed up and slipped out of the room to make breakfast.

Dean woke up soon after, momentarily forgetting where he was. Cas’ curtains were closed but the amount of light coming in made him think it was much later in the morning than he planned on sleeping. Dean ran a hand through messy hair as he sat up, slowly swinging off the bed and padding through the loft to find Cas.

When Dean emerged from the room Cas walked up to him and kissed him, he couldn’t help it. Cas once again pulled away, “Breakfast? You seem like a man who would appreciate some good bacon.” Cas smiled as Dean nodded happily.

“You trying to woo me Cas? Because _this_ is definitely a great start.” Dean took the plate Cas served him and went to the couch. “Thank you.” Dean leaned in to kiss Cas as soon as he sat down next to him.

Cas put the news on as they ate their breakfast happily, stealing sweet glances at each other.

Once finished, Dean stood up, “Let me clean the kitchen up for you.”

“Don’t worry about it Dean, I can do it in a bit.” Dean made his way to the kitchen with their plates, ignoring Cas.

Castiel made his way over to watch, loving how Dean looked in his kitchen. “You’re staring Cas.” Dean said with a smile as he finished up. “You going to take me back to bed now or what?” Dean winked.

Cas’ eyes widened as he made his way closer, “Yes.” He picked Dean up and carried him back to bed.

Laughing, Dean wrapped his legs around Cas and pulled him in, kissing him and smiling against his lips.

Cas accidentally collapsed on Dean ungracefully when they reached the bed, Cas worried he hurt Dean’s arm. “I’m sorry Dean. I’m just a klutz around you. Are you okay?”

"Just shut up and get naked, Cas." Dean growled, tugging at Castiel’s sleep pants. How bad Dean wanted this actually shocked him, he may have sex every day but _this_ was different, _this_ was something he chose. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he actually _chose_ to have sex with someone and the feelings he had inside were almost overwhelming, like a _friggen teenager._

Castiel was instantly hard at Dean’s command and kissed and sucked his way down Dean’s torso slowly, savoring every second.

Dean writhed and whimpered, quickly wiggling out of his boxers and sweats. Dean was already breathless, "Lube?"

“Shit. I don’t have any.” Cas sucked on Dean’s hip. “It’s okay, your gorgeous ass deserves a break anyway. I’ll buy some later.” Cas began kissing and licking up Dean’s shaft.

With a whimper, Dean propped himself up on pillows to watch. "You sure like sucking my cock." He whispered, a smile upon his lips.

“More than you know.” Cas slid Dean down his throat and he sighed happily as he clutched Castiel’s hair tightly. Moaning, Cas’ cock throbbed in his briefs when he realized Dean remembered his kinks.

“So good Cas.” Dean may be a sex worker, but a good blowjob is hard to come by and Cas gives an _awesome_ blowjob. It’s a whole different level when your partner is a giver, and goddammit was Cas a giver._ No one_ enjoys sucking a dick like Cas does. Those blue eyes gazing up as he watched Dean’s reaction to every flick of his tongue, his jaw and throat completely lax as he took Dean all the way in. It was like watching an artist paint a masterpiece. Already feeling close Dean tugged on Cas’ hair, “Close Cas. Gotta stop.”

Cas slowly slid off, “Why stop?” Worry written across his features.

Dean smiled at how cute Cas looked. “Because I want to come together. My turn, let me know when you’re close.” Dean flipped Cas over and pulled down his sweats.

Dean licked his lips hungrily as soon as Cas’ cock was free. “Fucking love your cock Cas.” Licking up the shaft once before bobbing all the way down. Slurping and sucking messily like Castiel loved.

It didn’t take Cas long, “Dean!” Cas groaned, making Dean pop off instantly and climb up his body to line up their cocks.

Dean didn’t frot with clients, it was always too intimate for him and Doms never asked for it anyway. But he _knew_ he wanted this with Cas.

Dean began pumping them together, watching Cas’ face, as he watched Dean work with a small frown, his mouth slightly open.

Seeing this beautiful dominant man completely _wrecked_ on his back had Dean coming _hard_ in under a minute. Cas followed instantly, calling out Dean’s name.

The afterglow cuddles had both men swooning. After Cas lazily cleaned them both off with his discarded shirt he pulled Dean in to lay on his chest while he lovingly rubbed his arm. Dean’s been touched in a lot of ways in his life, but _never_ like this.

“I have to work in a couple hours Cas.” Dean mumbled into Cas’ chest. He forced himself to ignore the flinch, there was nothing they could do, this was Dean’s _job_. “I can uh, maybe come over after? Or not, we can do another day or whatever.” _Fucking smooth Winchester!_

Cas huffed a laugh, “Tonight sounds great Dean. I’m off so I’m just going to go shopping and do some laundry. You can come back anytime.” Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head with a smile. “Anytime.”

Cas struggled to remember the last time he felt _this_ content and happy, Dean _belonged_ here. The spark inside of Cas’ chest ignited as he fell deeper for the man in his arms.

Happy his stupid grin was hidden from Cas’ eyes, Dean allowed himself to have a few moments of bliss before reality came rushing back to his mind. _He’ll leave me one day, they always do. _


	13. Let’s Try This Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys _finally_ go to dinner.

Leaving for work wasn’t easy. The last thing Dean wanted was to have sex with anyone who wasn’t Cas. For a moment, Dean wondered what would happen if he quit but he shook the thought away, he _needed_ this money, needed it for Sam.

Dean may not have options but his little brother _would_. Sam will never have to sell his body for money or anything remotely close. Sam was going to be a big time lawyer that gave even Cas a run for his money. He smiled at the thought of his lover and brother defending the innocent together.

_Lover? Together? Why the fuck would Sam and Cas ever work together?_ Dean and Cas weren’t even technically together. All this was, was a fun time for Cas. He would never seriously date Dean, no one would.

The day dragged, Dean was at a point where he couldn’t even force himself to orgasm at work anymore. He was able to play it off and make it _all about the customer_ but he really was sick of pretending.

Cas on the other hand had a busy day. He cleaned the condo, did laundry and stocked up on groceries. After a quick shower he put on some classic rock and relaxed on the couch with a book, hoping Dean would come back tonight.

When his phone chimed, Cas walked over to his phone with a smile, only to be highly disappointed.

_ ** D- Bad day. Heading home, raincheck?** _

_ ** C- Of course, anytime Dean.** _

With a sigh, Cas turned off the music and went to bed.

**********

“Cassie! Wake up!” Castiel’s sister Anna shook the bed. “It’s not even 8pm! Why are you sleeping and not cooking us dinner?” She climbed into bed and made herself comfortable.

Cas groaned and hid under his pillow but his nephew Jack jumped on top of him and ripped the pillow off. “Wake up uncle! I’m hungry!”

“Anna it’s your turn to cook.” Cas’ voice was thick from sleep. “Why do I always have to cook?”

“Because mommy’s cooking sucks butt.” Jack teased, laughing hard at his own joke.

Cas giggled, “That is an accurate comparison Jack.”

“Yes, and _Uncle Cas_ would know. How about pizza?” Anna asked pulling out her phone. Cas nodded, not in the mood to cook and went to brush his teeth. Anna ordered two pizzas and some breadsticks and then set her phone aside. “Okay Cassie, talk to me. Tell me about the boy.”

Cas walked back from the bathroom and plopped back in bed with his closest family. “Why do you assume there is a boy?” He asked, not looking at her.

“Because you only nap when you’re upset about a boy. You go over a week without an hour of sleep when you’re in court and yet nap your day away when you have a boyfriend.” Anna said matter of factly.

Cas rolled his eyes, “He isn’t a boy, he’s a man. You’re aware I’m almost thirty years old right?”

“I don’t care if you’re fifty, you’re still my baby brother who has boy problems.” She ruffled his hair affectionately.

“If I was fifty, how old would that make you aga-” Cas was cut off by a pillow to the face.

“We aren’t talking about that, tell me about your _man_.” Anna quickly moved on from the age conversation, not wanting to think about how she was thirty-two and still single. Her and Jack’s father split when he was six months old, they were engaged until he slept with his receptionist.

She called off the wedding, Cas kicked his ass and her journey as a single mother began. Now that Jack was five, they had a pretty smooth arrangement with Jack’s father, who happened to marry the receptionist.

Cas sighed, “Fine.” Cas sat up and handed Jack his phone to play the _one_ game Cas downloaded on his phone for him. “His name is Dean. Anna, he’s the most beautiful man on the planet and we have this amazing chemistry but I feel like he is keeping a wall up. I don’t know what to do.”

“Castiel, didn’t you learn your lesson? Do not date guys with walls, don’t tell me he’s in the closet!” Anna ran a hand through her long red hair.

“No he isn’t in the closet. He just… doesn’t think he deserves love. He hasn’t said those words, it’s just my perception.” Jack leaned over to show Cas he had a text message. _Not Dean_. Cas handed the phone back.

“Was that him?” Anna asked, watching Cas closely.

“No it wasn’t. He told me this morning he would come for dinner tonight and then cancelled. He was here last night and we stayed up kind of late, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“He was here last night and this morning? As in he stayed the night?” She asked. “Ever heard of taking it slow.

Cas laughed, _slow_. “Don’t judge me Anna, it was hardly our first time sleeping together.”

That earned Cas a slap upside the head.

It ended up being a good night in, Jack and Anna left around 10pm after Jack fell asleep on Cas’ couch. Cas cleaned up the mess and went back to bed, he decided to check his messages and was surprised to see a reply from Dean.

_ ** D- We still have to go on that date ;)** _

It was about forty minutes ago but Cas responded, hoping Dean was still awake.

_ ** C- Yes we do. What day works for you beautiful?** _

_ ** D- Took you long enough, I was beginning to worry you changed your mind.** _

_ ** C- Impossible. My sister and nephew came over and we had pizza. I wished you were here the whole time :)** _

_ ** D- Tomorrow?** _

_ ** C- Absolutely.** _

Dean didn’t respond and that was okay, Cas went to sleep feeling much lighter.

**********

Cas was finally sitting outside Dean’s apartment, shaking his leg nervously. He couldn’t figure out why he was so nervous.

Cas looked up at Dean’s run down apartment and felt guilty for having so much money. Life wasn’t always this way for Cas, he grew up a couple blocks away and could have easily took a different path in life. He was fortunate enough to get a scholarship and even more fortunate enough to partner with such a successful group of lawyers soon after he passed his bar.

The fact that Dean sold his body to live in such a place was upsetting. _All of his money must go to his brother’s education. _

Before Cas could think of a way to help, Dean came walking up, looking beyond gorgeous in some dark blue jeans and a red button up long sleeve shirt. Cas knew Dean had a band tee underneath his dressy red shirt and smiled at the thought. Cas had went with some black jeans, white shirt and a black sweater to keep it casual and was glad Dean did the same.

Dean walked around Cas’ car to check it out before he climbed in with a grin, “Damn Cas the S5? I’m more into American made personally but this is a _nice_ car.”

“Thank you.” Cas reached for Dean’s hand to kiss it before pulling off the street, “Remember when I mentioned taking you for a burger?” Cas asked with a smile.

Dean grinned, “Hell yeah I remember. I probably always will, it was the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to me after a blowjob.” Dean laughed at the memory.

“Yes well I have this annoying trait where I constantly say exactly what I’m thinking. I’ve been working on that.” Cas admitted.

“No I actually uh, like it. It’s refreshing.” Dean admitted, glancing down at his hand that was still clasped with Castiel’s. It all seems so genuine.

The burger was probably the best burger Dean has ever had, _but don’t tell Ellen and Jo that_, the Roadhouse definitely had the number two slot in Dean’s book. They decided to walk off their meal in the small town square filled with old timey looking businesses.

Dean smiled when Cas took his hand. Cas knew what he did for a living and he was _still_ acting like a proper gentleman. He didn’t invite Dean to dinner for some eventful public sex like others have in the past. Cas genuinely _wanted_ to be here with Dean, in this moment. Cas’ mood was infectious and Dean actually allowed himself to actually have a great time.

Cas was so much more than Dean gave him credit for. Dean gazed into his beautiful blue eyes as he lit up about his job and how it feels to help people and prove innocence. Cas’ optimism reminded Dean of Sam and he smiled at the thought of Sam loving his job one day as much as Castiel did. _Sam was worth it all_.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked, stopping their walk and turning Dean to face him.

“What?” Dean furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

“You left me there for a second. It’s okay, but if you want to talk about anything I’m a pretty decent listener.” Cas smiled warmly as he touched Dean’s cheek. “It’s cold, let’s go back to the car.”

How perceptive Cas was surprised Dean more than anything. It was almost as if they shared a wavelength at times and yet other times it was like they spoke different languages. But Cas was always watching Dean, as if he was a book he needed to study. The weight of his gaze was heavy and Dean had to admit, he fucking _loved_ it.

Sam was always the important one. Sam needed the attention, time, money, the last freaking slice of bread. You name it, Sam needed it, _not_ Dean, and he was ok with that. Sam came first. Dean may have been the first born, but he was always second. He would never tell Sam any of this though, Sam would _never_ allow Dean to sacrifice everything for him.

Before Cas, Dean never questioned it. Never even gave it a second thought but he found himself craving Cas’ affection and praise. The realization was terrifying.

**********

Cas enjoyed their date more than he ever imagined he could. Dean was just… amazing. Even if he didn’t see it.

Dean was easy to read. Cas knew when he was talking about something he enjoyed and when he wanted the subject to change. Cas respected his boundaries, he always would but he slowly felt himself falling more and more for this beautiful green eyed man. Remember that spark? Well by the end of this date, that spark was an inferno.

Yet, at the end of their walk, Cas felt Dean slipping away again. Slowly back to his reality where he didn’t believe he was worthy of love. Cas knew he should slow down, for Dean. If he wanted a _real_ shot with Dean, he needed to take a step back.

Stepping back is _not_ one of Castiel’s strong suits.


	14. Is This Not Love?

Getting Dean to open up has been a challenge. Castiel expected as much but he had hoped after the last few months, Dean would know this was different than any past relationship.

Cas knew.

He had _never_ had anything remotely close to this with anyone else. Sure, he’d felt love and had great sex before. But this was something so much _deeper_. The love and sex only intensified by the deep connection the two men shared.

Well, when Dean would _allow_ them to.

After their date, they spoke every single day. Sometimes, it was quick check ins, other times, it was three hour phone conversations when they were supposed to be sleeping.

Cas had a big case coming up, which meant he wouldn’t be around as much during the day when Dean would usually text him. The thought made Cas nervous, the last thing he wanted was Dean pulling away again or feeling abandoned.

Cas invited Dean over for dinner the Sunday before his big case was set to be in court. He hoped he could explain how these normally go so Dean could understand that Cas was still here, and he wasn’t going anywhere.

There was nowhere else Cas wanted to be.

**********

“Is this just some bullshit way of breaking up with me?” Dean asked, which was exactly what Castiel expected from the man.

Cas shook his head, “Not at all. In fact…” Cas walked away for a moment and returned with a key, handing it to Dean. “I’d like it if you stayed here this week, if you wanted. You can come and go as you needed of course, I won’t be sleeping well so if you didn’t want to it’s understandable, I just sleep better when you’re here so I thought it might help but now it just sounds selfish and-”

Dean covered Cas’ mouth, muting his rambling. “I’ll be here Cas. You’ve been there by my side with my job. I can do the same.”

Dean smiled when he saw Cas visibly relax before him. “Were you _that_ worried Cas?” He asked, reaching out to touch Cas’ messy hair. It had gotten much easier with time to show affection with Cas.

Accepting it can still be a struggle, but Cas was patient and let’s be real, perfect.

Cas was just absolutely _perfect_ for Dean.

“Yeah. I was. I really didn’t want you to think anything has changed, nothing has changed. I still want you, only you, all the time. I just get wrapped up in cases and I don’t eat or sleep well and Anna says I get _lawyer face_ and I’m a grouch but I will try to be better. I already had a much better day today than I normally do before court and it’s all thanks to you.” Cas rambled again.

“I’m glad I’ve helped without realizing.” Dean smiled. “I want to help, let me cook you dinner and do the laundry and bring you lunch. Why are you smiling like that?”

“How am I smiling?” Cas asked, still smiling widely.

“Like I said something that made you the happiest guy in the world.” Dean climbed onto Cas’ lap.

“You do make me the happiest guy in the world.” Cas admitted, kissing up Dean’s neck. “I’m falling in love with you Dean.”

Dean’s _entire_ body tensed, causing Cas to instantly regret his confession. “Please, don’t pull away.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, burying his face into Dean’s chest. “I’m sorry, I just wanted you to know where I stood, you don’t have to say anything, just don’t pull away.”

It took a few moments for Cas to feel Dean relax, and sighed when Dean rested his chin on the top of Cas’ head.

“I’m sorry.” Cas whispered, terrified to push Dean away.

“Why?” Dean whispered.

“For ruining the moment with my confession.” Cas said sadly.

“That’s not what I’m asking and you know it. Why are you falling for me? I’m a fucking mess Cas.” Dean was still whispering into Cas’ hair.

“Because you’re my light.” Cas whispered back. “Before you, I was just wondering around in the dark, Dean.” Cas pulled back, forcing Dean to meet his gaze.

“I love how you smell and how you sound when you mumble in your sleep. Your beautiful eyes, those adorable freckles, the way your body fits perfectly with mine but mostly, I love your _heart_. How you’d give everything you owned to see your brother smile and that is saying a lot for how much you love your car. You are everything I hoped I would find one day, but didn’t think I was worthy of.”

Dean frowned, breaking their eye contact, “How could _you_ not be worthy, Cas? You’re worth so much more… more than me.”

Shaking his head, Cas lifted Dean’s gaze again. “You see things in me that I don’t see Dean, just as I see things in you. We will both always feel the other deserves more, is that not love?”

Dean couldn’t help but smile at Cas’ head tilt and it hit him all at once… he loved Cas’ head tilt.

He fucking _loved_ Cas. “I think… it is.”

As Cas began to smile, Dean spoke again, Cas deserved better than a, _I think it is._

“I love you too Cas. I have for a while.” Dean had never said that to anyone that wasn’t Sam and he never thought he would be able to, not in his line of work.

Neither knows who started kiss, but they knew they didn’t want it to end. When Dean stood to pull off their jeans, Cas stood too, scooping Dean up in his arms to carry him to the bedroom.

**********

Cas actually slept that night.

After making love to Dean for an hour, making his lover come over and over until he was begging to stop, Cas released the last of his energy into Dean, passing out in seconds.

When his alarm went off, Cas didn’t want to wake. Dean was warm and cuddly so Cas wrapped his arms around him after pressing snooze. _One snooze wouldn’t hurt_.

The second time, Dean woke up. “Cas, you have to get up.” He smiled at Cas’ dead weight and reached around to grab his cock making him flinch away, groaning but still not opening his eyes.

“Don’t be a brat.” Dean got out of bed with a smile. Cas was _adorable_ in the mornings. His hair was crazy, he always had this slight pout on his lips and when he first opened his eyes everyday he would gaze around the room as if the universe betrayed him. Cas was hardly human before coffee.

And he was all Dean’s.

Dean made his way to the coffee maker, knowing that was what his boyfriend needed. _Holy shit, boyfriend. Boyfriend that LOVES me._ Smiling to himself, Dean started the coffee and pulled out the eggs. _My boyfriend needs food before his big day in court_. Dean thought to himself, unable to lose the grin.

By the time Cas’ omelet and coffee were done, Dean _had_ to get this giant baby out of bed.

“Wake up angel, I bring sustenance.” Shaking his head, Dean set the plate on the bed and coffee on the stand. _Time to bring out the big guns._

Dean began kissing along Cas’ face and neck, smiling when he heard Cas’ pleased hum. “Good morning gorgeous.” Dean said as Cas finally opened his cerulean eyes.

“Morning.” Cas mumbled, slowly rolling onto his back with a sigh. “Don’t wanna go.”

“Sit up ya baby.” Dean shook his head affectionately, happy that Cas complied. “Drink.”

Cas took the mug and sipped the coffee, moaning as if it was the best thing he had ever tasted. Cas rested his head against the headboard for a few minutes with his eyes closed, slowly drinking his life fuel.

Cas peaked when he heard a fork scrape against a plate. “There’s those blues, open up babe.” Dean scooped up some omelette and fed Cas a bite.

Cas chewed happily, “I think you’re taking this baby thing too literally, love.”

Dean laughed, “Yeah, if you saw yourself, you’d know this was necessary. Come on, open again.”

Cas let Dean take care of him, honestly loving how it felt. Cas took care of everyone, all the time. It was nice to release that control to the man he loved.

Castiel paid for his sister to live comfortably without having to get a job so she could take care of Jack full time and he would happily pay Sam’s tuition if it meant Dean could leave that shithole of a job. “Move in.” Cas blurted without thinking.

Dean set the fork down, “What about Sam?” Dean asked, frowning now.

“Sam too. We have a spare room, I could clean it out and he would have his own room.” Cas had obviously thought of this before.

“You haven’t even met yet.” _Good catch captain obvious_. Dean rolled his eyes at himself.

“Well, we _should_ meet, and you should meet Anna. We can have them all over for dinner this week and go from there.” Dean fed Cas another bite, nodding his head.

“Okay. To the meeting and dinner part, I don’t know about the moving part yet Cas, let me think about it.” If there was anything Dean knew about Cas, it was how much he appreciated honesty.

“Of course baby, take your time.” Cas touched Dean’s cheek.

“Is this all crazy Cas?” Dean whispered.

“Maybe. But life’s crazy, we might as well join in the fun.” Cas smiled, his coffee working it’s magic as he became more human by the second.

Dean huffed a laugh, “_You’re_ definitely crazy. Eat.”

Leaving that morning was _hard_, especially after Dean’s face when he saw Cas in his full suit for the first time. “Does that face mean you approve?” He asked Dean.

“Hell yeah, I prefer the messy hair though.” Dean ruffled it slightly and Cas left it. He hated combing his hair anyway.

**********

By lunchtime, Cas was already over it. Court was draining as is, but it was much worse when you didn’t feel your client was innocent.

Cas was overruled on this whether or not to take this case and his bitter feelings towards it were apparent. He became a lawyer to defend the innocent, not free the guilty.

Seeing Dean in that parking lot was the highlight of his work day. Cas made his way over to the most beautiful man, leaning against the most beautiful car. “Hello Gorgeous.” Cas scooped Dean into his arms, kissing his neck.

“Hello Cas. I brought you a sandwich, but this isn’t just any sandwich alright, it has bacon.” Dean smiled widely.

“Why thank you, want to come inside or eat out here?”

Dean chose outside. He knew Cas needed the fresh air. He even got to meet a few of Cas’ coworkers, a young kid named Kevin was just beginning his journey as a lawyer and was enthusiastic about how great Cas was in the courtroom. Dean liked him, though, he was the only one Dean liked.

A woman named Hannah introduced herself to Dean, her posture was unwelcoming and the glances Dean saw her steal at Cas explained why. _Did this woman not want to believe Cas was gay?_ It shouldn’t have made Dean laugh, but he couldn’t help it.

The worst one was _him_. Dean didn’t know his name, he was one of those, _call me Sir and don’t make eye contact_, clients but Dean would never forget his face.

Cas caught Dean’s shift in energy and followed his gaze. _Zachariah? Why would Dean be-_ It hit Cas in that moment.

Zachariah was a client.

Zachariah had slept with Dean.

And from the look on Dean’s face, he _wasn’t_ one of the decent ones.

Cas took slow even breaths, trying to calm himself before he spoke, “Did he hurt you?” Cas spat, through gritted teeth.

Dean’s nod sent a chill through Castiel’s spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry about that cliffhanger...


	15. Come Home To Me

The ringing in Castiel’s ears is deafening. He wants to storm over and beat the man with his bare hands. Beat him until he can never hurt anyone again.

He doesn’t realize he is shaking until Dean grips his arms. “Cas. Look at me. There are cops everywhere, you are at work. Working _this_ case. If you go Batman, you will go to jail.

“I don’t care.” Cas all but growls.

“I care. Look at me!” Cas complied, shocked at Dean’s tone. “I care. It’s just my job babe. More people have hurt me than you’ll ever know, but they can’t break me. No one can. But if I lose you, I might break.” Dean has Cas’ full attention now, their lunch forgotten.

Cas is finally seeing clearly, love always conquers hate.

“I hate your job.” Cas confesses in a whisper. His forehead leaning against Dean’s. “I know I can’t rewind time and protect you, though I wish I could. It kills me to know I’m not even able to protect you now. I carry this ball of anger in my stomach every time you go to work and right now, I want to release that ball of anger onto Zachariah’s face.”

Dean takes a deep breath, “Then I’ll quit.” Dean blurts out, shocking himself. _Will I quit? Can I quit… for Cas?_ He says it again, only this time, he sounds more confident. “I’ll fucking quit Cas. I’ll quit tonight, if _you_ promise you won’t go to jail. Look me in the eyes, and tell me you will keep it together and come home to me tonight.”

The change in emotions is almost nauseating for Cas. _He’ll quit…_ Cas stares in disbelief. Is punching one man worth not going home to Dean tonight? No fucking way.

“I promise.” Cas says confidently. “I’ll quit too.”

“What?? No, Cas. Why?” Dean sighed, frustrated.

“Because I cannot work with that monster. I was having doubts, since we started this case. I was overruled to take on a case I didn’t believe in, I feel as though I have different beliefs than these people. This isn’t why I became a lawyer.” As Cas talks, he sounds more and more sure of himself. “I want to open my own firm.”

Dean stares in shock, “Should we both be quitting at the same time? I mean… money and all.”

Cas shakes his head, “Don’t worry about money, I have enough. And I will finish this case, I gave my word, I don’t start things I won’t finish. But after this case, I’m done. I’ll talk to Charlie when I see her at the office.”

“Charlie?” Dean asks… _no fucking way_. “Does Charlie happen to be a nerdy red headed lesbian?”

Cas frowns, “Yes.” The pieces fall together, “You’re the friend.” He smiles.

“The _friend?_” Dean asked confused. “She’s like a sister to me, we haven’t talked much recently because you know, life. But she’s basically the little sister I never wanted.”

“She recommended Tricksters Playground. She said she had a friend there, but refused to tell me their name. I had no idea it was you, in fact, I completely _forgot_ she even had a friend that worked there. She knows about you, but I’ve never said your name.” Cas ran a hand through his unruly hair, messing it up more.

Dean smiled, reaching up to fix it. “She never said my name? That’s good to know. We should invite her over for dinner without telling her and prank her.” Cas smiles back, helping Dean feel calmer. “Just… come home to me tonight. And I’ll quit.”

“Okay Dean. I will come home to you, always.” Cas kisses Dean passionately, backing him against his car. They both become vaguely aware they are still in a parking lot and have to pull away when Kevin whistles at them. “Oops.” Cas says, his voice deep from arousal.

“Yeah, oops.” Dean places a chaste kiss on Cas’ plump lips. “See you tonight.”

Cas watches Dean drive away until he was out of sight, turning back towards the courthouse with a sigh.

*********

Castiel keeps his word. Although, it is very difficult. He can tell Zachariah saw him with Dean and he somehow acts even _more_ smug than normal.

Cas keeps it short, not engaging on anything but the case until the end of the day. As he walks to his car, he pictures Dean at home, in some comfortable clothes, waiting for him.

Dean was actually quitting. _Finally_ leaving that damn job. Cas is so happy, he’s even smiling as he walks to his car.

His smile, is unfortunately interrupted.

“Who was your friend Castiel?” Cas freezes. _Fuck!_

Cas turns to face Zachariah, who is of course alone. He wouldn’t risk Cas spilling his secrets in front of others.

“My friend?” Cas asked, his voice low and dangerous as he takes a few steps forward. “I think you’ve met my _friend_, Zachariah.” Cas is unable to fight the smile when he notices Zachariah take a step back.

“So, he told you. I’m going to assume that is how you met him as well? Your secret is safe with me. Nice to know we have something in common.” Zachariah’s grin, makes the air feel thinner.

Cas has never wanted to hit someone so bad, and been unable to hit them. “Fuck you!” Cas growls. “We have _nothing_ in common. Dean isn’t some fucking object for you or anyone to play with. How do you live with yourself? Getting off on someone's pain. You disgust me.” Cas turns away, walking towards his car. He had to leave, had to get away from Zachariah before he broke his promise to Dean. Cas knows this isn’t over.

********

Meanwhile at home, Dean paces the condo. Sam is supposed to come to dinner this weekend and finally meet Cas. He’s meeting Anna and Jack the same day. How can that dinner happen if Cas gets arrested. _I should have kept it together. Come on Dean, you play poker. Where the fuck was the poker face?!_

Dean does what he always does when he’s nervous, he cooks.

This way, _when_ Cas walks through that door after a long shitty day, he’ll walk in to his home smelling amazing and a great meal on the table. Lasagna takes a while, so Dean is able to keep busy for hours and even made his own garlic bread.

When Cas walks in, Dean realizes just how worried he was and not only that, just how in love he is with Cas. Cas’ tie had already been loosened, his jacket is draped over his arm with his sleeves rolled up and Dean wonders how a man can look both delicious and exhausted at the same time.

Seeing Dean’s face makes it all worth it. He tosses his coat and briefcase on a chair and embraces the most beautiful man in the universe.

“Told you I’d be home.” Cas mumbled into Dean’s neck.

“I believed you babe.” Dean whispered back, yes he had moments of doubt but deep down, he knew Cas would keep his word. It was time to keep his.

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Gabriel’s personal number, telling him he quit and anything that belonged to him there could be thrown away. There wasn’t anything personal there, Dean made sure to never bring anything that could link him to his outside life.

Gabriel isn’t happy but they both know Dean brought in a lot of money, he can’t be too angry if he ever hopes to get Dean back. “If you ever need your job back, come on in. Are you sure you can’t finish out the week, you have clients booked Dean.” Gabe tries to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“No, I can’t. I made a promise.” Dean states firmly, stealing a glance at Castiel as he leans against the kitchen table, smiling. _Worth it._

Cas stares at Dean in awe. He has never been more in love with anyone in his entire life.

“Boyfriends come and go Dean. This doesn’t happen to be a certain _client_, does it?” He asked in a skeptical tone.

“What does it matter? I quit. I had enough courtesy to call. And you’re _wrong_, this boyfriend is different.” Dean sounds sure of himself and Cas finally feels as though he’s broken through that wall. The wall that has kept them apart for months and when Dean hangs up the phone, Cas scoops him up, setting him on the counter, bringing Dean in for a heated kiss.

When they finally part, they’re breathless.

“You’re right baby. _This_ is different. _This_ is real and I’m so in love with every inch of you Dean.” Cas whispers.

Dean sighed, kissing Cas’ lips again. “Every inch?” He asks with a playful grin.

“Every single inch.” Cas stares into Dean’s eyes and makes it his goal to kiss and worship every inch of Dean’s body that night.


	16. Let’s Play, Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss Dom!Cas? Because I did 🤤

Castiel manages to keep his promise to Dean. He doesn’t punch Zachariah even though he’s never wanted to punch a man more in his life. They get through a long grueling week of court sessions before the jury was finally out.

When Cas came home that day, he was exhausted. He had bags under his eyes, showing that he had hardly slept all week and his hair was particularly unruly, it was as though his hair decided it was getting sleep with or without Castiel. Dean couldn’t help but smile and touch it as soon as he walked in.

Dean didn’t look much better, sleeping next to someone, who _can’t_ sleep is much harder than he anticipated. He could sleep during the day, since he now has absolutely nothing going on for the first time in his life.

Tomorrow is the family dinner and he’s actually sort of nervous about it. Castiel is well off, he doesn’t want his brother or even Cas’ sister to get the wrong impression, _especially_ now that he is jobless.

There is _one_ thing Dean is particularly good at and Cas definitely deserves it after this week. “Eat and then I have something planned.” Dean demands, leaving Castiel confused but interested.

“Yes, _sir._” He jokes, setting his stuff down and making his way over to the dining table. “Smells delicious but everything you cook is delicious so I’m not surprised.” Cas takes off his tie and sets it on the couch.

Dean sets Cas’ plate of freshly fried chicken and homemade macaroni. “Thanks beautiful.” Cas smiles, takes a bite and moans, causing Dean to walk back to the kitchen with a satisfied smile. He’s always loved cooking for Sam but they never had the resources he had now at Cas’ house. He hoped Sam wouldn’t mind living here.

“I’m thinking lasagna and homemade garlic bread tomorrow, sound okay?” Dean asked nervously. He was finally meeting Castiel’s sister and really wanted to impress her.

“Sounds delicious. What’s happening again tomorrow?” Cas asked, feeling slightly guilty he had forgotten.

“Dinner, Cas. You know the one where we finally meet each other’s families.” Dean said with an eye roll.

“Shit I’m sorry baby. I remember, I just forgot… momentarily.”

“Suure Cas.” Dean says with an eye roll, yet he’s smiling to himself. _Poor guy needs sleep, but he can sleep after._ Dean is in the kitchen cleaning since he knows Cas can’t go to bed with a dirty kitchen.

“Come sit with me Dean, I missed you today.” Cas pouts.

“Almost done. You know, you’re awfully bratty for being a top.” Dean teases.

“You’ve never complained before and I told you I’d bottom for you one day, remember?” Castiel has only bottomed a couple times in his life and knows he is a top but he would absolutely bottom for the man he loved.

“I remember. Not tonight though, I have other plans for you, _Castiel._” Dean lowers his voice slightly, giving Cas a tiny clue as to what he has planned.

Cas of course, instantly catches the change in Dean’s tone and suddenly isn’t very hungry anymore... _for food_. Dean knows exactly what he just did to Cas and grins as he walks over, “Go shower big boy, I’ll be waiting.” Dean kisses his cheek and takes his half eaten plate over to the kitchen.

Without hesitation, Cas stands up and walks to the bedroom for a quick shower while Dean sets up. He has no idea what Dean has planned but his cock is already half hard at all the possibilities by the time he turns off the water.

Drying off quickly, Castiel makes his way to the bedroom and sees the most beautiful man in the entire world, kneeling before him. Dean’s head is lowered and his hands are crossed behind his back.

It is the _exact_ position they met in and Cas is _speechless_. If he’s remembering correctly, Dean won’t speak until given permission and Castiel decided that sometimes, words are overrated. He wanted, no, _needed_ to watch Dean come apart at the seams, only able to communicate with only his body.

Castiel is fully hard now and it doesn’t help that Dean is in a similar shade of pink lace panties he wore the day they met and Cas has already decided to rip these as well, since they’re being nostalgic tonight.

He makes his way towards his beautiful sub, towel abandoned on the floor and begins to circle his prey. Glancing at the bed, Cas sees there’s more to this surprise than anticipated.

Dean has found his rope.

With a grin, Castiel picked it up slowly and walked back towards his kneeling lover, just as he’s found his voice.

“So beautiful, Dean.” Castiel sees the barely contained bulge in Dean’s panties twitch and has to grip his own cock to calm down.

Cas reaches to cup Dean’s chin before sliding a finger down his cheek affectionately. Unable to fight it, Dean smiles at the memory, remembering how taken he was to this blue eyed angel from their very first contact.

Castiel retracts his hand and walks behind Dean, slowly tying his hands together with the soft red rope Cas bought years ago and never used.

The final tug has Dean squirming in anticipation and biting his lip to keep from speaking out of turn.

Their first time, Castiel granted Dean permission to speak instantly, the sheer need to know the mysterious green eyes man taking over.

This time, well… this time, Dean is no longer a mystery.

Cas walked over to sit at the edge of the bed, leaving him in the center of the floor for a few more moments and grins when he sees how impatient his sub is becoming. “Do you remember what I want baby? Nod.”

Dean’s lips turn up slightly at the question and he nods, letting Castiel he remembers.

“Because you’re my good listener.” Cas bites his lip at all the memories flooding of their first night together and Castiel can’t wait anymore. “Come here, baby.”

Dean can’t crawl this time since his hands are bound but he shuffles his knees over to kneel in front of Cas. Staring up into his cerulean flames before licking up Castiel’s length and loving the way Cas’ breath hitches in his throat.

He remembers, Castiel wants his blowjob messy and Dean is quick to comply. Sucking Cas until he is right at the edge of that cliff before pulling off with a pop and maneuvering so he could stand. Dean has a plug in, just like their first time and needs help pulling it out but Cas hasn’t given him permission to speak. He turns, hoping Castiel gets the message and luckily he does. Reaching inside, Cas pulls out the slick plug and set it aside for later.

He helps Dean straddle his lap, sliding his lace panties to the side and lining up with Dean’s entrance. Both men groan as Dean sinks down, bottoming out in seconds.

Cas doesn’t waste any time ripping off those panties this time, he needs all of Dean and he needs him _now_.

Riding is a little more difficult with his hands bound but this isn’t Dean’s first rodeo. With Castiel’s iron grip on his hips, Dean is able to ride his lover expertly until Cas is hurling towards the edge, pounding up into him and calling Dean’s name as releases. Feeling Cas’ warmth fill him is just the push Dean needs to come untouched, painting Castiel’s stomach and chest white.

Cas unties Dean’s hands and rolls him onto his back, pushing his legs up and returning the plug to it’s home for the night. Dean can’t help but smirk at the possessive gesture.

“Mine.” Cas says as he places light kisses around Dean’s ass. “How are you feeling, baby? You okay?” He asks, not wanting Dean to feel a drop but also granting Dean permission to speak.

“Yeah, baby I’m great.” Dean’s voice is hoarse but Cas can hear the truth in his words.

“Good. That was…” Cas trails off.

“Amazing?” Dean offers.

“Well, yes, very but also… unexpected.” Cas pulls Dean close, and plays with his hair lovingly.

“I know… I love when you dom me, I... missed it.” Dean admits in a low insecure tone.

“It was amazing, thank you Dean. I loved it, just like I loved our first time together. I never tried because didn’t want you to ever feel like you were at work.” Cas kisses Dean softly.

“I appreciate that Cas but being with you, that _never_ felt like work. You have to know that, you’re the best I’ve ever had, in every way. I love you.” Those three words have gotten much easier to say for Dean and there is no doubt in his mind that he means them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our next chapter will be our last. 
> 
> I’m not fully sure I’m ready to say goodbye to this fic but I also don’t think I’d ever be ready, so alas, here we are. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around for this journey, it means soooo much to me! 🥰


	17. All Was Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is their happily ever after, thank you to everyone who stuck around. This fic will always have a special place in my heart.

_One year later…_

“I can’t believe we’re doing this Cas.” Dean said excitedly, gripping onto Castiel’s arm.

“We already did it, or rather, _I_ did.” Cas is trying to sound calm but he’s definitely failing. “Why are you smiling like that?”

“Because you always state the obvious when you’re nervous and you also crinkle your nose in this cute way when you’re _really_ nervous, and you’ve done the nose thing at least four times.” Dean teases, but pulls Cas in for a kiss.

**********

It’s been a long year. Castiel used a good chunk of his savings to help Dean open up his own garage. Cars have always been his passion and Cas wanted Dean doing something he loved. He was reluctant at first, not wanting to take Cas’ money, but Cas went ahead and rented the space anyway, making sure it was a place Dean couldn’t refuse. It’s been open about three months and already turning a profit, it isn’t much, but based on calculations, they’re set to be in the black by next year.

The family dinner went perfect, of course. It’s easy to forget how accepting their siblings are. Sam liked Castiel, he was more shocked at how Dean had been secretly living with him in a place like this, go figure he had been sending such good meals to their old apartment. Anna loved Dean instantly, almost as much as Jack did and soon Sunday dinner was a weekly thing. Sam ended up moving in with his girlfriend Jessica, who Dean didn’t even know existed, he felt a little shitty for being so caught up in his own life but Cas assured him he deserved his _own_ life too.

Castiel ended up not having to quit his job after Zachariah was arrested for beating up a young male prostitute. He asked Castiel to be his lawyer to which he, _not so humbly_, declined.

He agreed to meet with Zachariah only to have an opportunity to punch him in the face, it was probably the most satisfying moment Castiel has had in a long time. Zachariah had just made bail and instantly called Castiel. Cas had to fight the urge to slam the phone down but decided he’d lie. “Fine, I’ll help you, but on one condition.”

“Anything, Castiel.” The groveling was just icing on the cake.

“I want to punch you in the face. You hurt the man I love, I think I’m entitled.” Cas stated matter of factly.

He hesitated but in the end, agreed. He knew how good of a lawyer Castiel is, if anyone could help him in this situation, it was Cas. They met up behind the Roadhouse and Castiel wasted no time. He walked straight up to Zachariah and punched him in the face, completely busting his nose and also his own knuckle. But it was worth it.

“Fuck! Why did you punch me so hard?” Zachariah held his hand to his nose, trying to stop the bleeding while Cas rung out his fist, grinning from ear to ear.

“You’re lucky that’s all I’m doing Zachariah. You’re pathetic.” Castiel turned on his heels, laughing when Zachariah begged.

“Wait! Please, you said you’d help me.”

Cas turned back around, staring at the man who hurt Dean in ways that made Cas’ stomach turn.

“How the tables have turned, how many young men have begged you to stop?” Castiel’s voice is like ice, matching the cold cerulean orbs that are currently boring into Zachariah’s soul. “Did you stop? Did you help any of these men? No, you took advantage of them, you hurt them, humiliated them and lied to them. How does it feel?” Cas turned away and never looked back.

He expected a summons or some kind of charge but it never came and soon Zachariah was behind bars where he belonged. Dean was alarmed when Cas came home with a busted hand but was very pleased when Cas told him what had happened. “I wish I could have seen it.” He leaned forward and kissed Cas’ cheek. “My angel.”

Cas scoffed, “I’m no angel sweetheart, but I’d move heaven and earth for you.”

Dean loved when Cas was cheesy. He never hesitated to call him cheesy, but he loved it all the same.

Which is why Castiel took him to Paris and proposed.

They walked around for awhile on their third night there, before coming up on the Seine River cruises. Cas knew this would be perfect. “Let’s do this.” He pulled Dean’s hand excitedly.

Dean grinned, following Cas to the boats. "Amazing idea. I didn't even know these were here." He squeezed Castiel’s hand as they got seated.

Cas pulled Dean in close to keep warm, it was cooler over the water. As the tour started. Cas played with Dean’s hand, loving how it fit perfectly in his palm.

As the boat floated past the Notre Dame cathedral, Cas tilted Dean’s face towards his for a gentle kiss. He pulled back to look at Dean and they stared at each other for a moment. Cas finally smiled, “Marry me Dean.”

Dean's eyes went wide. "I almost thought you were joking." Dean said quietly, then grinned, holding out his left hand. "Of course!”

Cas slid the ring on Dean’s finger and watched for his reaction. “You like it?”

"It's perfect, Cas. Just like you.”

Cas’ smile grew. “Good. I saw it and thought of you...” He hesitated for a moment, “three months ago.”

Dean looked up at him in surprise, "That long ago?”

Cas nodded. “I told you, I've known I wanted to marry you for a while now beautiful, probably since the day we met.”

**********

Dean wants a big wedding, he’s been pretty _Bridezilla_ about it all and was very disappointed to find out Cas was allergic to most flowers but the wedding is next spring and sometimes they both wish they ran off to elope.

Cas and Dean are everything _but_ traditional. They can care less what other people think is the natural order of things, especially Cas.

He met the love of his life at a sex club and somehow convinced the most beautiful man on the planet to even go on a date with him and yet here they are, engaged, a dog named Lola at home and a son or daughter in a woman named Liv’s belly.

“Okay boys, last chance, boy or girl?” Liv says enthusiastically. She’s been a surrogate for multiple families and Castiel adores the woman. He purposely picked a woman with similar hair color and eyes to Dean, though _no_ green eyes are like Dean’s, he just wanted something similar.

“I say girl, Dean?” Cas turned towards Dean, knowing he felt the same.

“I think girl too. I mean, you said you thought so too right Liv?” Dean rubs the back of his neck. He couldn’t believe how far they've come. Dean had always wanted to be a father and now he will be. The baby may be biologically Cas’ but they will raise her as _theirs_ and if in a few years Dean is ready they will get another surrogate and have another.

Liv nodded in agreement as the nurse squirted on the gel and began the ultrasound. “Okay so this is the head, you can see the legs here, oh, look at those toes.” Dean did a quick count of the baby’s toes, unable to help himself and smiled when it had the correct amount. “And here’s the arms and fingers.” Again, the correct amount. “Look at this face, oh this baby is darling.” Dean knew the nurse was making this much more suspenseful than necessary and even had to pull Cas’ nails from his teeth. “Are you guys ready?”

Dean nodded enthusiastically, Liv was grinning and Cas… Cas was staring at the screen like it was some secret code he had to figure out.

“Okay, this is between the legs, what do you see?”

“Nothing.” Cas stated. “There’s noth-... girl. It’s a girl!” He turned and grabbed Dean, pulling him in for the tightest hug ever.

It’s very possible everyone in that room cried, but that will stay between them.

Liv reached for Castiel’s hand, “Is there anything I should start calling her?” She asked in a soft tone.

Cas looked to Dean, they had discussed this already. “Claire, that’s our little Claire Bear.”


End file.
